


After the Beginning of the End

by Science_of_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Apocalypse, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel in Love, Chuck Shurley is God, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Powerful Castiel, Prophets, Those are totally happy tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Life/pseuds/Science_of_Life
Summary: After what happened at the cemetery with Jack and God Castiel is pissed. He leaves the Winchesters and returns to heaven to take his place on the throne. He unites the angels and teams up with the Winchesters for a last fight to stop the apocalypse before he plans to leave earth and the brothers forever. He feels betrayed by Dean and he misses Jack so much that he can't stay with them any longer but during their fights against the evil that Chuck released they solowly find back together. New allies and  old long lost friends help them save the world one more time.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work that I post and I have no idea what I'm doing so bear with me guys.   
> I will add more tags as I write the story and maybe change some up that are already there. Also I will try to update regularly but I can't promise anything as I'm quite busy at the moment. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or the characters. If I would I would never let it end and I would make Castiel badass again.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Then:**

 

_ He’s been trying to heal Jack. He tried but as soon as he touched his forehead with his fingers he knew it was a fight he couldn’t win. God himself is the one killing Jack and who is he, Castiel angel of the Lord, to fight the almighty. But he had to try. Jack was his son. From the moment on that he touched Kelly Kline’s baby belly he knew he had to protect this child, his son. Not Lucifer’s, not Sam or Dean’s, but his. The young nephilim that he sacrificed his own happiness for. And now he’s dying...again and this time he won’t be able to save him from heaven. _

_ Then a shot rang out. Castiel turned around and saw Sam hitting the ground with the gun in his hand...alive. When he turned around to God, oh sorry Chuck it is, he saw a bullet hole in his clothes right above his shoulder. Sam tried to kill him and failed.  _

_ As Chuck got angry the angel knew something bad was about to happen. Even though the majority of his attention was on Jack he still heard the words that followed by Chuck and a shiver ran down his spine. _

 

_ “Fine! That’s the way you want it? Story’s over. Welcome to the end!” And everything went dark.  _

 

_ When Castiel looked at Jack he saw the worst thing he could imagine. The once so kind eyes burned out of his skull. He vaguely heard Dean coming over and asking Sam if he was alright but he couldn’t look away from his son.  _

_ As Dean began to speak he finally was able to tear away his eyes but they were always drawn back to the horrific display of God’s powers.  _

 

_ “Wait I thought Chuck said that gun was the only thing that could…” Dean began but stopped in the middle of his sentence. Even he couldn’t believe the cruelty of the act he just witnessed.  _

_ When Cas heard that he became angry. Angry at Dean for listening to Chuck in the first place and for trying to kill Jack without hearing the angel out first, angry at Sam because he saw the doubt in his face about his brother’s plan but never acted on it and most of all angry at Chuck. For playing them, for killing his son, for “the end”, whatever that’s supposed to mean, and for everything that ever happened to him, those he loved and on earth.  _

 

_ “He’s the writer...writers lie.” Castiel remembered Chuck saying something similar earlier and he couldn’t help to think about the irony of this whole mess. God actually told them that he doesn’t care about what’s happening to them as long as the story is good. Castiel could hear his own voice tremble and realized that he was close to tears. Crying is something he has never done in his long, long life, not even as a human but now...he’s about to break down and the only thing that is stopping him is the obvious problem: What the hell just happened to the sun and what exactly does “the end” mean? _

_ Suddenly the ground underneath their feet began to shake and Castiel stood up to look around. He couldn’t believe his own eyes when he saw what happened next. Soul after soul was shooting out of the ground, the earth split open to fiery holes and releasing even more souls.  _

__

_ “What the hell is happening?” Dean asked in horror. _

_ “Souls. They’re...souls from hell.” Castiel answered. _

__

_ They watched as the souls possessed dead body after dead body and sprung them from their graves. The bodies all started walking towards them and Castiel did what every good soldier would have done. He summoned his angel blade and planned on facing them head on. Dean grabbed two rusty metal rods from the fence and gave one to his brother. He knew it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing. By the time they aligned themselves back to back they were nearly surrounded by the dead. No one said anything but everyone knew this was it. This was the end… _

__   
  


**Now:**

__

The dead were overwhelming them and the only thing that was left to do for Castiel was to gather his grace for a powerful blast. He hasn’t been the same ever since the fall but he still had enough strength left to blast through a few (hundred?) dead meatsuits with some souls from hell inside them. 

So he gathered every last bit of his grace that he could sacrifice without dying and stretched his arm forward before screaming towards the Winchesters “Close your eyes!”. Then he released his power and watched every corpse around them fall to the ground, their eyes burned out and very much dead again. 

He looked back at the brothers and saw them opening their eyes and looking around before falling on Castiel. When the angel made sure that both brothers were out of danger he let himself overcome by exhaustion and fell to ground unconscious. 

__

When he came to the first thing he recognized were the walls of his room in the bunker. The second thing was that he was alone. He slowly sat up and tried to assess the damage the blast had on his vessel. His skin seemed to have stayed intact but he suffered major internal damage. The grace that is replenishing is immediately used up to heal his organs. So far most has been healed and he decided it was time to stand up and look what is going on outside of the bunker. He grabbed his trench coat and walked out of the door of his room and towards the exit of the bunker. When he came by the war room he was spotted by Dean who was sitting at a table drinking whiskey with his brother. 

__

“Hey, look who’s awake? How are you doing Cas?” Dean asked seriously. Castiel didn’t even look at him when he answered. “I’m leaving and see if heaven knows what’s going on and what to do about it. As far as I can see you don’t seem too motivated to do something so I assume you have given up.” He pointed at the whiskey bottle and turned around. “There is nothing left for me here.” Castiel muttered loud enough to ensure that the Winchesters could hear his anger and disappointment. 

He had enough of it. For more than ten years he’s been helping the brothers. He raised both Dean and Sam from hell, healed them more often than he could count and gave everything up for them and never heard a sincere ‘thank you’, always complaint. He thought they were his family but they just used him whenever his powers came in handy and all the other times he was just thrown away and overlooked. He had finally enough of them treating him like a child who didn’t know any better. He was thousands of years old for crying out loud. It’s true he made mistakes but so did they. It wasn’t him who released Lucifer the first time or the darkness for that matter. Whenever the Winchesters messed something up that endangers the whole world it was always because they tried to save each other, for selfish reasons. When he let the Leviathans or Lucifer out and when he caused the angels to fall it was because he thought he could save the world by avoiding a war. He knows he made mistakes, big ones but at least he tried to think about the greater good and the Winchesters always condemned him for his mistakes.    
He let them patronize him for too long and he even thought he deserved it but after the last few days he realized something. The brothers might tell you you are a part of their family, a Winchester, but as long as your last name is not actually Winchester you don’t matter in the end. It was like that with him and it was like that with Jack. As soon as his son stepped out of line the first thing Dean thinks about is how to kill another monster. The same thing happened when he had the Leviathans inside him. He wasn’t himself and Jack wasn’t either but instead of helping them Dean searches for a way to kill the monster he once called family. In both cases someone with the actual Winchester name got hurt by the ‘monster’ and so Dean forgets everything they ever did for them. 

It’s true, Dean decided against shooting Jack but that doesn’t change the fact that he went behind Castiel’s back anyway. It started with the Ma’lak box and ended with the gun. Instead of listening to Castiel or letting him try to find another option Dean just did what he wants to do without asking for permission. And look where it got them? Jack is dead, Castiel sold himself to the Empty for nothing and the world is about to end. Yeah, he definitely had enough.

“Cas, wait!” Sam called after him. Castiel turned around slowly and looked at the younger brother. “I’m sorry for what happened to Jack. I know he meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to me too and I wished it didn’t happen. Hell, I shot God because I got so angry and wanted him to stop and now I started another apocalypse.” Sam’s voice wavered and it was clear that he was close to tears. “I’m so sorry Cas. Please stay. We need you hear. We need to figure this out together and we can’t do it without you. Please don’t leave us too.” At the last sentence he actually let out a sob which was followed by a few tears running down his cheeks. His eyes pleading with Castiel to stay. 

“It’s not your fault Sam. I don’t blame you for Jack’s death or for the end. But I can’t stay here. Not with him around.” He looked at Dean before turning around once again.

“What the hell Cas! You really blame me? I didn’t kill Jack, God did!” Dean yelled while running after him. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and turned him around. The angel used the momentum of being turned around and flung Dean across the room. 

“No Dean. I blame you for so willingly listening to him just because he gave you an easy way to kill Jack. Instead of giving me a chance to find another way you were so willing to sacrifice yourself again. You treat me like I don’t know what I’m doing but you are wrong Dean. I’m  older than you can imagine and even though I had to learn a lot about humanity I’m not stupid. Sometimes you should listen to me and trust me and with Jack you should have trusted me. And you obviously knew you were wrong because why else would you have gone behind my back? Why else would you have waited with your plan to pray to him and call him down to you until you were sure I was far enough away in heaven so I wouldn’t be able to stop you.” Castiel took a deep breath before speaking again to keep his emotions in control but judging from the looks of fear in both brother’s faces he didn’t do a good job. He knew his eyes were glowing with rage but he didn’t care at the moment. “I will go to heaven and take my place on the throne. I will unite the angels and we can all work together in solving this problem but after that you won’t hear or see anything of me ever again. Congratulations Dean, you just pushed away the last friend you had.” For the third time he turned around and started walking. This time no one stopped him when he left the bunker.


	2. Heaven

Castiel was walking to Lebanon since the Winchesters must have left his truck at the cemetery. His plan was to steel the next best car he saw and then drive all the way to the door to heaven. He hoped that the angels didn’t panic and locked the door for good because then he had another problem to solve.   
When he finally made it to the town he was shocked. There were houses destroyed, fires still burning and people with hopeless expressions everywhere. His heart ached and he couldn’t believe his father, no scratch that God wasn’t his father anymore, would do something like that.   
He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and searched for a car that no one would miss. He found a small blue one that was abandoned because it got stuck under a tree that fell on the street. Castiel looked around and when he saw that no one was looking he lifted the tree and pulled it away from the car. He opened the door and looked around for a key that someone might have left inside but he wasn’t so lucky. He checked his grace and was positively surprised that most of his powers were already back. The walk must have done him good he thought. He used a bit of his grace to start the car and drove away towards the door of heaven. 

When Castiel entered the playground it was still dark but he saw that the sun was rising. He took that as a good sign since he wasn’t sure if God had maybe killed the sun. But the next problem was right around the corner when he saw that the markings in the sand were gone but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t let him in at all, right? He used his psychic link to the angels to call them to open the door. He didn’t know who took over in heaven after he killed Duma so he addressed every angel in heaven. He waited for a few minutes before he was sure they wouldn’t let him in. Time for plan B then.  
He sat down in the middle of the sandpit where the connection to heaven was best. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his grace. He connected it with the raw power of heaven and let it flow through his whole being. Not his vessel but the angel inside. When his grace reached his mutilated wings he let it flow through them and hoped that his plan would work. Theoretically Castiel never fell with the angels from heaven. He was human when that happened and his grace was used in the spell so it basically was never affected when the spell was cast. He never tested this theory because he was afraid and he felt like he didn’t deserve his wings after everything he’d done. But after what happened with God and the Winchesters he had enough of his own self doubt.   
It took a long time but he finally felt a change in his wings. They stopped aching for the first time in more than 6 years. He felt how new feathers grew and old ones began to heal. The muscles in his wings became strong again and the bones that were broken once and never healed correctly reformed themselves into their original shape. It took a lot of energy but the connection to heaven helped him maintain the flow of grace through his form.   
When it was done and he opened his eyes again the sun was already setting again. It seemed like he used the whole day to repair his wings but it was worth it.   
He stretched them out and then for the first time in a long time he propelled himself into the sky. He flew right into the throne room of heaven where he sensed at least a few angels. When Castiel landed he ensured that everyone heard him before he turned round to face them.   
“Hello brothers and sisters.” he folded his wings behind his back and looked around the room. None of them had wings even the ones that were created by Jack and they all looked at him in awe.   
“Castiel? Is that you? How is that even possible?” One of the angels asked him.   
“I never fell brother.” Castiel answered before he looked around once again. “Gather all the angels. I have something important to say.”  
“Even Naomi?”  
Castiel hesitated. He hated her but he couldn’t ignore her knowledge and influence on the angels. He might need her. “Yes, even Naomi.”  
A few minutes later everyone was gathered around and Castiel began to explain. He told them about why he killed Duma, about God and Jack and he told them about what happened at the cemetery.   
“Then what about your wings Castiel? How did you get them back?” Naomi asked.  
“I allowed myself to heal and since I never really fell they were never truly affected by the spell. This means I am the only angel you have who is strong enough to fight for heaven. I am the only warrior left and the only one with wings. You need me. And I need you. We have to stop whatever God started and we have to make sure it will never happen again.”   
“How do you plan on doing that?” One of the new angels asked.  
“We need to find a way to lock up God, for good.” Castiel looked around to show everyone how serious he was.  
“Lock up God? This is nonsense. God is good, we can’t just lock him up!” Another new angel exclaimed.  
“We have to! Didn’t you hear what I just told you? If you don’t believe me you just have to take a look down on earth. It’s chaos! We have to lock him up and we can. We just have to figure out how he did it with Amara and replicate the spell on him. But for that I need every help I can get.” Castiel took a look around again before he kept on speaking. “I know most of you don’t trust me but we have to work together. We can’t afford to lose any more angels but if this world dies we will die as well. We have to fight back and we have to help the humans. I will lead you and if you have anything against that you can fight me for the throne!” For emphasis Castiel raised his wings to challenge his brothers and sisters.   
The angels around him looked at each other, some were angry while others didn’t seem to know what to think. Naomi was the first to react and what she did was maybe the last thing Castiel expected from her. She knelt down in front of him and bowed her head. When the others saw that they went quiet and after a moment they all followed. Castiel didn’t even know what to say. He never thought that it would be so easy. It seems like the angels were even more lost than he thought. They were desperate for a leader and they would take whoever was strong enough even if that someone was Castiel.   
He took his seat on the throne and motioned for everyone to stand up. “Thank you for accepting me. I won’t let you down again. My priorities are from now on the businesses of heaven and I will do whatever it takes to save it and the souls that are in our charge.”   
“That is good to hear Castiel. Our first problem should however be whatever managed to escape from heaven after you killed Duma. We all felt an energy being released and first we thought it was because an angel died but when we looked at her vessel it was clear that something else was inside her that escaped when everyone was distracted by her death. You didn’t by chance see anything, did you?” Eremiel looked at him expectantly.   
“No I did not. But if it was an angel we should be able to find it.”   
“We tried but whatever it is, it’s hidden from us.” Eremiel explained.  
“Alright, let me see if I can pick something up.” Castiel closed his eyes and connected his grace once more with heaven’s powers and started to search for celestial powers on earth. He could pick up a signal of Anael’s grace somewhere around Los Angeles and another one in the area close to Atlanta. The one close to Atlanta felt different, there was something dark mixed inside this grace but it didn’t feel evil. It felt somehow familiar but he was sure it wasn’t demonic.   
He opened his eyes again and looked around the room for some angel, any angel that was at least a decent fighter. But he only saw bureaucrats and new formed angels that didn’t even knew how to use their basic powers. Castiel sighed deeply before he made his decision. “Eremiel. I want you to take another angel and train the new ones. I want them to learn the basics of their powers and at least some hand to hand combat. When I return I will train all of you in fighting skills.”  
Castiel stood up and started to leave the room when he was called back by Naomi. “Castiel, what are you doing? And what is the rest of us supposed to do?”  
“I found the angel on earth but I need capable fighters to come with me in case something goes wrong, so I will take someone else. You others will keep heaven running. There are souls to attend to and I want you Naomi to coordinate it. You know I don’t trust you but like I said we have to work together and I know they are save in your capable hands. Just don’t disappoint me.”   
Castiel left heaven in search of his companions for the mission. It was time to return to the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:
> 
> The Winchesters come back into play. Dean is angry but he really tries to be better. Sam is still sad but Cas and he have a nice little talk. And they all meet the new angel. Is she good? Is she bad? We don't know...well I do but I won't tell you. *insert evil laughter*
> 
> If you find any mistakes I'm sorry for that. English is not my first language but I try my best. If you find anything you can tell me and I will try fix it :)
> 
> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it and if not I'm sorry but you can leave I guess ;)
> 
> Lots of love <3


	3. Together Again

“Hello Dean, Sam.” Castiel nodded his head in greeting when he showed up at the bunker. Dean actually got startled so much that he let his beer bottle drop on his way from the kitchen to the war room.  
“Cas what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see us again?” Dean asked. His voice sounded strained like he couldn’t decide whether to be relieved that Castiel came back or angry because of what happened right before he left.  
“That is not what I said Dean. I said I couldn’t stay but I also said that we need to work together. And that is exactly why I’m here…” Castiel couldn’t even finish his sentence because he was hugged by Sam who finally managed to realize that the angel really came back.  
“I’m so glad you came back. Please tell me you’re not gonna leave like that ever again. You’re our friend, our family and we need you here. We need you save and...wait! How did you even get in here without us noticing it? I mean the door is not exactly silent.” Sam stepped back and looked at Castiel expectantly.  
“I have my wings back. Now back to why I’m here…”  
“You’ve got your wings back? How?” Dean interrupted Castiel again.  
“I used heaven’s powers to let them heal before I took the throne in heaven. Can we go back to why I’m here now?”  
“No! You really think we’re just going to come help when you call us after your speech of not being friends anymore right before you left? You know what? Screw you Cas!” Dean yelled at him angrily before turning around to leave the room. He stopped however when Castiel appeared right before him again with a scowl on his face.  
“Don’t you think I’m the one who’s supposed to be angry? Afterall you tried to kill my son! My son, Dean! Don’t you get it? I sacrificed everything for him and you just did not care. So I don’t care anymore either. I need your help with something and because you want to save this world just as much as I do you’re going to help me. An angel escaped from heaven and no one knows who it is or why he or she was inside Duma when I killed her. This angel might either pose a threat or know something we don’t. We need to find this angel and I need capable fighters on my side and right now none of the angels qualifies for that. So are you going to help me or not?”  
Dean waited a long time before he finally gave his answer. “Look, I’m sorry about Jack. I know I said I wanted him dead but when I had the chance I couldn’t do it. You know why? Because I loved him too. He was my family as well and he did so much for us but when he killed mom...I just couldn’t handle it. So you’re right. I deserve your punishment and hatred because I hate myself for it. And if you need my help, our help,…” he gestured to Sam who was standing behind him now. “...then we will help you because for us you’re still family. I hope one day you will believe that again.”  
Castiel looked at both brothers and when he saw that they meant what they said he nodded and gave them a quick smile. “You should go and pack some things. I will fly us down to Georgia.”  
“Can I talk to you for a minute Cas?” Sam asked and walked into the kitchen, Castiel following him. After Sam stopped fidgeting and walking around the kitchen he finally started talking. “Look Cas, I know you’re angry with us about how we handled some things in the past and while I can’t promise that Dean will ever change, I can promise you that he tries. He and I both don’t want to lose you. After Jack killed Mom I was sad and angry but I never was fully on board with killing him. I should have said something to Dean but for some reason I couldn’t. What Chuck did to him...I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that he was playing with all our lives, that we were just some prime time entertainment for him. He killed Jack for his amusement and I just...I just can’t lose someone else that I love.” Sam looked at Castiel when a tear rolled down his cheek.  
“I’m so sorry Sam. I know you love Jack just as much as I do and I understand that you don’t want to lose me as well but I can’t stay Sam. I took over heaven and I promised them to put them first and I know deep down that right now this is the right thing to do. That doesn’t mean that I don’t love you or your brother, but the feelings I have for you make the betrayal even more painful. I left thinking that I would never be able to forgive what happened but I was wrong. I was blinded by pain and sadness but being back here with you, seeing Dean actually try doing better and telling me that he loved Jack...maybe one day we can go back to what we were but right now we have a world to save.” Sam nodded and whispered a silent ‘thank you’ before he left to grab his duffel. 

As soon as the Winchesters were ready Castiel touched their foreheads and they all landed in a small town on the outskirts of Atlanta. The angel started walking down the street towards one of the bigger houses of the area and the brothers followed him.  
“Ahm Cas? Do you know where you’re going? And what is your plan anyway?” Dean asked him from behind and Castiel turned around to explain.  
“I picked up the signal from the grace in that house over there so yes I know where I’m going. And the plan is to get close enough for me to get a read on the angel and then we are going from there.” He turned back and started walking again.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other but followed him anyway. When they got close to the house Castiel stopped and closed his eyes. He knew it was dangerous to stretch out his grace to get a feeling for the other angel because then the angel could get a read on him too. But this option was still better than to just walk inside and see what happens.  
He let his grace slowly explore the house, further and further inside until it picked something up. His own grace recognized the foreign one immediately and brightened in delight but the weird thing was that Castiel himself did not recognize its owner. Castiel realized too late that the other angel had made him out and quickly retreated his grace.  
“Let’s get inside, the other angel recognized me.”  
“So who is it?” Sam asked him. “  
“I don’t know. But there’s no reason to hide anymore. Be prepared for anything.” Castiel exclaimed while summoning his angel blade. As soon as they got close the door swung open without anyone behind it but they heard someone from deeper inside the house yell to come inside. The three shared a glance and then Castiel went inside first, followed by the brothers. When they made it to the kitchen they saw a young beautiful woman standing at the stove cooking. “Hello Castiel. It is nice to see you again after such a long time.” The angel smiled at them before turning her attention back to cooking. “I see you brought the Winchester brothers. I hear the other angels hate you.” The angel laughed.  
“Who are you and how do you know us?” Castiel asked her without putting his angel blade down.  
The woman looked up with a concerned look on her face. “Wait, you don’t recognize me? But your grace clearly did so why doesn’t your mind…Naomi! How often did she mess with your brain over the years?” She asked furiously.  
“How do you know that?” Castiel snarled back.  
“I was the one who tried to stop her and Michael from trying to make all the angels obedient. I was the one who got punished because I tried to help you, because I was your friend and because Gabriel asked me to keep an eye on you after he left.”  
“Gabriel?” Dean asked shaking his head in an attempt to keep up with all the information that is being revealed. “So who are you then? What’s your name?” He finally decided to go with the most important question first.  
“My name is Azrael, the angel of destruction and renewal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Azrael is our OFC. But she won't be a normal angel, there's gonna be something real special about her. 
> 
> Next up:  
> Azrael explains what the hell happened to her, what Gabriel has to do with anything and how she knows Cas.  
> I haven't really planned out anything else so that's gonna be a surprise :)
> 
> If you liked it I'm always happy to see some kudos showing up and some new comments for me to reply to. See you soon <3


	4. Azrael

“Azrael? I always thought you’re the angel of death.” Sam was the first to speak. Azrael smiled at him before turning back to the food on the stove.   
“Well, I had many names over the years but the original one is still my favourite. But you’re not wrong. I do tend to leave a lot of death behind because it’s in my nature. But that’s not all I do. You remember the renewal part in my title? I also create. Some things have to die on order to make place for new ones.” She smiled again.   
“How do you know me? And why don’t I remember you? After I touched the angel tablet a few years ago I was able to slowly break through Naomi’s compulsion. I remember everything, so why not you?” Castiel asked confused.   
“I will explain everything, sit down and eat. I made burgers.”  
They all sat down at the kitchen table when Azrael placed the plates with the burgers down on the kitchen table. The boys looked at each other, all not sure about what to think when the angel of death presents them with food. “Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it. I want you alive, that’s why I let you find me in the first place.” She said before taking a big bite out of her burger. “You know when you allow yourself to get in tune with your vessel the food actually tastes great instead of like molecules. You should really try it Cassie.”   
“I don’t want to, thanks. What I do want is answers!” Castiel replied angrily.  
The other angel looked up at him and sighed. “Fine.” She pushed away her food, leaned back in her chair and started explaining.

“For you to fully understand my story, I have to start at the beginning. When God created the angels he took a bit of his own essence and formed it into grace. Each angel was different but they all had the same light inside them and the same settings. After the first few angels God got bored and he also missed his sister, so he created me. He took a bit of his light and a bit of Amaras darkness and melded them into grace but as soon as I was there he knew he made a mistake. I was struggling to choose the good over the bad and I had a tendency to destroy things. Granted afterwards I felt guilty and tried to fix it but that doesn’t change the fact that I loved destruction just as much as Amara, hence my title. And then there was the problem with my powers. I was way more powerful than any other seraph and I had additional powers as well. God thought that I might be a threat to his creation and wanted to destroy me but Gabriel intervened. He made me his responsibility and we became friends. When God saw that I had an easier time choosing light instead of darkness and he saw that I was an incredibly skilled fighter he made me train all the angels he created so far and the ones to come. After me he stopped creating angels for a short while and then started again but made sure that he only melded light into their graces. The first badge of angels that followed me was the class of seraph that Castiel belonged to. Powerful but not powerful enough to be leaders and yet there was something about them that made them superior to others. They had more free will than any other class of angels before or after, well except the archangels and me that is. I liked those guys the best but especially you, Castiel. You were a unique little angel. You were curious, smart, strong and you showed a lot of potential at fighting. I used to give you private lessons and Gabriel came by to watch. We all became friends and had an amazing time together until everything fell apart. Lucifer rebelled, Michael locked him up and God left. There were wars in heaven and brother fought against brother, sister against sister. It was pure chaos but I was excited to not hold myself back for once. That’s when I got the name ‘angel of death’. When the wars were over it took both Gabriel and Castiel to get me back from the darkness in myself. We went back to a somewhat good life and Gabriel and Castiel became more to each other than friends. You guys never told each other how you felt but I could see it clear as day. And when Gabriel left because he couldn’t take all this fighting in heaven anymore it was heartbreaking. I promised him to look out for you because he couldn’t take you with him. It would have been way too dangerous, he couldn’t have hid you both but he knew I would keep you save. And I tried. When I found out about Michael and Naomi brainwashing angels who showed signs of free will I had to do something. I had to stop them before they could do something to Balthazar, Samandriel or worse, you Castiel. But when I talked to them and told them to stop they wouldn’t listen so I tried to fight Michael. I was strong but because I held back the darkness inside me I wasn’t strong enough. I was afraid to let it consume me again and because of that I let you down, I let Gabriel down.” Azrael swallowed and tried to compose herself before she kept on talking.  
“Michael locked me up in one of heaven’s prison cells until he came up with an even crueler punishment. He locked me inside the head of one of the most boring angels that he could find. A bureaucrat, a pencil pusher who never saw any excitement, no war until the angels fell from heaven. She was someone who was save enough to never be able to die during war, someone who could never step up to become a fighter or dad-forbid a leader. But this boring little bitch actually managed it, when there were only a handful of angels left she had to fight and became a leader...for a hot second until you killed her Castiel. Yes that’s right. He locked me inside Duma’s melon because he knew I would be free as soon as someone would kill her and she was the safest bet. A nobody. And I? Well I was stuck in there without anyone knowing but I...I saw and heard everything. But not even Duma could hear me. Naomi and Michael made sure that everyone would forget what happened to me, who I really was, by brainwashing them and telling them afterwards that I died. You couldn’t remember even after touching the angel blade because those two nearly killed you while frying your brain. You never were the same again but it was a pleasure watching you rebel over and over again. To see you grow and become the angel you are now.” She smiled at Castiel and then looked at the Winchesters in the hopes they would believe her.  
“Can you give them back to me? My memories?” Castiel asked her hesitantly.  
“I can try.” Azrael stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Castiel.   
“Whoa, hey! What are you doing?” Dean yelled at her before she could even touched Castiel’s head.   
“It’s okay Dean, she will just remove the blockage in my brain so I can remember.” Castiel nodded once and Azrael took that as a sign to go on.   
She placed her hands on either side of his face, closed her eyes and concentrated. It took about a minute or two but she found what she was looking for and let Castiel remember. And he did. He remembered his fighting lessons with Azrael, their friendship and his love for Gabriel. When he opened his eyes he looked in the expectant faces of the Winchesters and smiled before exclaiming, “I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we got Azrael's story now. I hope you like her because she's gonna have a really important role to play but don't worry she won't get in the way of the Winchester-Castiel dynamic. I know this Chapter was a bit less exciting but the action will come back next chapter with some fights and stuff (I don't even have a plan yet except for some kind of fight...ups). 
> 
> I'm currently working on how the heck I'm supposed to get Gabriel back and I hope that will happen in about two chapters from now. Well let's see how that works out...
> 
> I won't be able to update so fast the next few chapters because I kinda have this poster presentation for my Bachelor Dissertation on then I will move back to my country. So yeah...busy. But I will try keep writing as much as possible. 
> 
> Love you guys and don't forget to leave some kudos and comments. <3


	5. Jack

**Meanwhile in the Empty:**

 

_ When Jack opened his eyes he was confused. He remembered pain and agony and Castiel trying his best to heal him and then...nothing. He thought he would never open his eyes again especially after his own grandfather burned his eyes out of his sockets. But what he saw now...he wasn’t so sure if that was better or worse than what happened with God. The thing that walked up to him was the same that he saw in heaven, the same thing that wanted him in the first place and now it got him, the Empty itself. The black, fluid human form plastered the most disconcerting smile on its empty face as if trying to say ‘It’s fine, I’m not trying to hurt you’ but at the same time not knowing how to be reassuring at all.  _

_ “What’s happening?” Jack asked out loud but addressing nobody specific. The female voice that answered belonged to someone he never thought to see in the Empty, Billy. “Yeah, about that. We should talk.” _

 

_ “So God freed souls from hell and is about to destroy the earth?” Jack asked once Billy explained everything that happened at the cemetery after he...well, died. “So what now? I was bad, I deserve to be dead. I don’t have a soul to guide me anymore so what do you want from me?” Jack yelled at her angrily.   _

_ “Don’t you feel it Jack? I gave you your soul back. I mean it took a while to find and reassemble the many pieces you burned off but I managed it anyway. You know a soul is a delicate thing and it can’t be destroyed, not really. It was distributed all over the globe and even some parts were in heaven and hell but since I’m Death I have access to anything. Even here.” She waved her arms around for emphasis. _

_ She was right. Jack could feel it. His emotions were back and now that he realised it they came at him full blast. _

_ “So why did you do all this? Why give me my soul back and wake me up? Why bring the Empty into this?” Jack asked and pointed at the black figure standing beside them.  _

_ “When God throws a fit and tries to destroy a whole universe then even the biggest enemies can become allies. When I came here I convinced the Empty to give me a few angels that I can bring back to help the Winchesters and Castiel to defeat God. We can’t intervene ourselves because of some stupid pact that all the cosmic forces made with God. But we can place our players down on the battlefield and let them take matters into their hands. So I’m getting you and some others out of here who can help. Now go and find the others that I send back before you go see the Winchesters and Castiel.” Billy told him. _

_ “Why can’t I go to them first?” Jack asked, tilting his head like he saw Castiel do a few times.  _

_ “Because I told you to do so. And your new allies are...let’s say, not exactly team players. You have to convince them to help your friends. And now go!” With a bright light everything around Jack vanished and when he could see again he stood in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees.  _

  
  
  


**Back on Earth:**

 

“Now that you remember me my friend, maybe you can tell me why you came here?” Azrael looked expectantly at Castiel until the other angel finally gave her an answer. 

“I came here because heaven sent me. I lead them now and I promised to put our missions first. But…” Castiel sighed. “...That is not the only reason I came here. When the angels told me that there was another one of us out there that escaped from heaven after I killed Duma, I needed to know who it was and I needed to know if this angel could help us in our fight  against God. Someone strong enough to escape without anyone noticing until they're long gone? That’s not something any angel could have done. So I wanted to see if you would be on our side or against us?” Castiel scrutinized her and waited for Azrael to answer. 

“You want my help to fight against God? What is your plan?” 

“We…” Castiel started but Dean interrupted Castiel before he could reveal anything. “No Cas, you’re not gonna tell her anything until she tells us if she’s on our side!”

Everyone waited tensely for an answer from Azrael. The Winchesters as well as Castiel had their angel blades at the ready underneath the table but the other angel just smiled at them. “Seriously? Angel blades under the table? Come on! You should know better than to try anything. But, to placate you guys, I am on your side. God knew what happened to me, what Michael did to me and he didn’t even care. I prayed to him, I screamed for him to get me out when I lost myself to the darkness inside of me over and over again. You lot can be glad that I had no access to my powers or I would have left some serious damage in my wake.” 

“Then how did you get out of those phases?” Castiel asked her.

“You. You made me snap out of it. Even though you never really interacted with Duma, it was enough to see you again after a long time. It reminded me of the good old times.” Azrael smiled at him. “So what is your plan now?”

“We don’t really have a plan except for replicating the spell God used to lock up Amara.” Sam chimed in. 

“That...is not a plan!” Azrael exclaimed. “This is heavy weight magic and only the archangels were present when the big guy locked her up. Only they know how he did it and as far as I know there is no archangel left that we could ask!” 

Dean just shrugged at that. “We did more with less.” 

Azrael picked up her burger and resumed eating without saying anything. The others, understanding that the conversation was over also started eating again. 

  
  
  


**Somewhere outside Las Vegas, NV at the same time**

Jack looked everywhere. He travelled the whole globe and found nothing about the mysterious people from the Empty. He slowly got tired of it and thought about searching for his family instead but when he decided to do just that he suddenly picked up on an interference.

When Jack made it to the place he sensed the other beings that got sent down to earth from the Empty he was afraid of whom he might find. The way it sounded Billy chose some rather powerful angels to resurrect. Jack looked around until he saw three men standing a bit further away from him. He walked closer up to them and when one of them sensed him and turned around Jack couldn’t believe who it was. 

“Gabriel? Is that really you?” He asked the man who turned around.

“Yes kiddo, it’s really me. Oh and this is my brother.” Gabriel pointed at a man with short, dark blond hair and a V-neck shirt on. “This is Balthazar and that lovely, little British devil is Crowley.” Gabriel smiled. “Balthy, Crowley, this is Jack. Lucifer’s kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are back from the Empty and Azrael is on Team Free Will.   
> I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit short. Next one will be longer I promise.   
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Love you guys <3
> 
> Next up:  
> The guys meet up with everyone who came back so there's gonna be a big reunion. What else you ask? Honestly I don't know. I make up everything else as I go.
> 
> See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, it took so long but I was travelling and moving back to my country but I'm back now and here's the next chapter.  
> Enjoy guys <3

**Outside Las Vegas**

 

“Lucifer had a kid? How long was I gone?” Balthazar exclaimed. 

“8 years give or take. You know after Cassie killed you the world kinda went to shit. And I mean even more than the apocalypse.” Gabriel replied grinning. 

“Then how do you know that kid? I thought you died even before me?”

“Well, I didn’t.” When Gabriel just saw a questioning look on Balthazar’s face he elaborated. “I faked my death at the Elysium Hotel, got angel-napped by some demigods, was tortured by Asmodeus for a looooong time and then got rescued by the Winchesters. So after ditching them again and them helping me, I decided to help them in return by getting their Mom and my nephew back from another world where I was killed by the otherworld version of Mickey. And now we’re back from the Empty for some reason. You know anything about that?” Gabriel asked Balthazar before snapping up a sucker out of thin air. The other angel just shook his head before looking around. 

“Wait Mary was in the other world? So my sacrifice was for nothing?” Crowley chimed in. “Stupid Winchesters! If I weren’t here to help them I would kill them!” The demon grumbled. 

“I might have an idea about why we’re here.” Jack exclaimed with a smile on his face and started explaining everything that happened since Gabriel got killed. 

“So both Michael and Lucifer are dead but now our father is the bad guy? That is...unexpected.” Balthazar said after finally finding his voice again. 

“Is it?” Gabriel asked. Balthazar could have sworn he saw a sad look in his eyes but he wasn’t sure since it was gone just as fast as it had come. “I mean Dad left us. He never gave a shit about his angels slaughtering each other or humans waging wars in his name. That’s just one tiny step from being the bad guy himself.” Gabriel added. 

“I knew something was up with Chuck the moment I met this weird guy. He was just too...nice I guess.” Crowley shrugged. “And moose, squirrel and feathers just had to mess everything up again didn’t they?” He smiled fondly and Gabriel and Balthazar smirked at him. “What?” The demon asked innocently.  

“So what now?” Jack looked at the angels and the demon in front of him expectantly. “We search for Cas, Sam and Dean?”

“Yes kiddo. We search for your three dads.” Gabriel smiled a genuine smile towards his nephew when he saw him lighten up. Even Balthazar and Crowley had to smile at hearing the comment about the brothers and their wayward angel being the dads of Lucifer's child. 

 

Gabriel had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing the young seraph again. Once upon a time he thought they would have a future together but then the fighting got so bad that he had to leave the love of his life. He became pagan and tried to forget Castiel by dating men and women all over the world but none of them ever came close to the funny little angel. Kali was the only being he allowed himself to love because there was something about her that intrigued him but he never let her see his true self. With Castiel he could be himself and Gabriel missed that a lot. But when he saw the black winged angel again he was different. It seemed like the angel he met in TV-land was someone else entirely. The blue eyes of his vessel were cold towards him and showed no emotions. Castiel barely recognized the archangel and Gabriel was deeply hurt which he of course didn’t show. After they parted ways he tapped into angel radio for the first time since he left heaven. He tried to keep tabs on Castiel over the years but without having access to heaven it’s not exactly easy. He was overwhelmed the first time on angel radio with the huge amount of chatter but he was able to get the information he needed. When you knew how the radio worked you could even listen to old conversations from a few thousand years ago and that was exactly  what he did. What he heard however was worse than he imagined. On the secret channels he heard what Naomi’s been up to all this time and what Michael had to do with it and Gabriel was furious. Locking up his best friend Azrael and brainwashing the love of his life? Enough was enough. That was the moment he decided to help the Winchesters after all. He digged up the information about the rings of the four horsemen and made his plan to fake his death. And his plan went exactly as he wanted it to go...except for Loki betraying him. He wanted to return to the brothers and his angel after the whole apocalypse thing blew over to reunite with Castiel but that never happened. When he finally returned to them after Asmodeus, he was broken and not himself. He didn’t even recognize Castiel’s grace trying to heal him or his gentle words of encouragement. And then he ditched them again and why? Because he was a coward that didn’t want to fight against the older brother he once loved. But once again it was Sam and Dean to convince him to help them anyway. It was inspiring that they never gave up and Castiel was another factor that made him choose Team Free Will 2.0 all over again. 

He slept with that red haired witch for two reasons. First: she was interesting and pretty. Second: He wanted to see if Castiel would be jealous, but that never happened. It seemed like he wasn’t able to remember his feelings for the archangel at all and so Gabriel tried something else. He tumbled down the hill in apocalypse world and with his face straight into Castiel’s crotch. He could have stopped his fall but at first he thought it would be funny to land in Castiel’s lap but when he actually did he hoped to see some kind of reaction from the other angel. For a moment he thought he did see something in his eyes but he wasn’t so sure anymore. And then he went ahead and tried to fight Michael because he wanted to save Cassie and the others as well (He had to admit that the other humans actually grew to him a bit but he would never tell anyone). 

But now he had another chance to get his mate back and he would take it. 

 

Gabriel faced his three companions and removed the sucker from his mouth with a loud pop and a smile on his face. “Let’s get going!”

  
  
  


**Back near Atlanta**

 

After they finished their meal the brothers told Azrael about their bunker and that they would use it as a base of operation. The witch they mentioned, Rowena, was already there and would start trying to find a way to lock God up and Azrael was supposed to join them as soon as possible. She told them that she would come after following some own ideas that could possibly help them to lock their creator up. She knew of some old archangel caves that contained objects that were enchanted with some heavy weight magic that might help them. 

The Winchesters and Castiel were on their way out of the door when Azrael called them back with urgency in her voice. “Come back inside and grab your weapons! There are demons coming!” She positioned herself in front of the boys and waited for the first demons to show up. When they did she didn’t even wait for them to say anything she just charged. 

She waited thousands of years for a fight and now she finally had one and she wouldn’t hold back.

She conjured her angel blade into her right hand and her special dagger into the other. The dagger as well as the angel blade were forged out of her own grace but the dagger had some special runes carved into the blade that made it a very powerful weapon since it allowed her to channel her grace through it to make even small wounds lethal on her opponents. Azrael ran towards the demons, kicked the first right through the wall on her left while she stabbed the next in the heart. She didn’t even wait for the dead body to fall to the ground and started fighting the rest. None of the demons had a chance against her and when she sensed that the danger was over, she looked up to see seven bodies lying around her. The Winchesters didn’t even get close to the demons since Azrael and Castiel killed them quickly and efficiently, well mostly Azrael but who’s counting anyway? 

“That was amazing!” Azrael smiled at them, blood clinging to her face and long black hair a mess. “I didn’t have so much fun in a long time. And I let one of them live so we can question him.” She grabbed the unconscious demon and threw him (Yes, actually threw him) at Castiel, who caught him and slung him over his shoulder. When Castiel looked back at the brothers he stared at two faces with comically large eyes and open mouths. 

“I mean I knew you guys were strong but that guy must weigh at least 300 lbs.” Sam exclaimed.

Castiel just shrugged before nodding at Azrael in goodbye and flying the Winchesters and their hostage back to the bunker. 

When they arrived Castiel dumped the demon into the devil’s trap in the dungeon before going back to the war room where he left the brothers and found a pleasant surprise. Sam and Dean were currently being hugged by two women in Sheriff uniforms and three young women standing around. 

“Castiel? Is that really you?”

“Hello Claire.” And he found himself in his own hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did don't forget to leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Next up: The big reunion with our Wayward Sisters and the one with Gabriel, Jack, Crowley and Balthazar because I forgot to do it in this Chapter...  
> Otherwise, I don't really know yet. I make it up as I go so it's gonna be a surprise. But I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter.
> 
> See you next time. Much love <3


	7. Reunion

“After Dean called us all and told us what happened and that you left I thought we would never see you again. But I’m glad that everything is back to normal...well relatively. You know with all the monsters out there and…”  
“It’s not.” Castiel interrupted Claire.  
“What?” Claire let him go and looked at him confused.  
“It’s not all back to normal between Dean and me. I’m still angry but we all need to work together to save everyone.”  
“Okay...well then let’s do this.” She smiled at him encouragingly before turning around, watching everyone reunite. 

“I’m so glad y’all alright.” Sam exclaimed while he hugged Jody. When they called Jody and the girls Sam was relieved to hear nothing had happened to them. But now they had to pull them into this crap all over again and he hated it. It’s okay to risk his own life, heck even his brother’s and Castiel’s lifes but Jody, Donna and the girls? He doesn’t want them involved but they need them. Plus he can protect them better when they are closeby.  
“I’m glad you’re alright, Sam. After all that happened.” 

“Hey Jody, I finally want you to meet Castiel.” Dean came over, dragging Castiel behind him. “Hello Sheriff Mills. It’s great to finally meet you.” Castiel stretched out his hand for Jody to shake but she instead grabbed him at his shoulders and hugged tightly to her chest. When she finally let him go Castiel looked at her a bit confused but with a small smile on his face.  
“So you’re the angel, huh?” Donna came over to them. “Come on, bring it in!” And Castiel found himself in another hug.  
“It’s nice to meet you too, Sheriff Hanscum.” The angel smiled at her politely.  
“No need to be formal, blue-eyes.” Donna exclaimed while staring into his eyes. After she realized what she said she backed off and looked around awkwardly.  
The others who heard that raised their eyebrows before Sam went on introducing everyone to Castiel. “Cas, this is Alex and Patience.” The angel shook their hands before accepting the beer Dean held out to him.  
“So, what’s your plan?” Claire asked into the round and suddenly everyone fell silent and looked at the brothers expectantly. The one who answered however was Castiel.  
“We have a demon in the basement who needs to be interrogated. Dean could you do that?” He looked at Dean for a second before he started talking again. “Azrael is currently getting some weapons for us and the angels, and I’m going back to heaven to train my angels.”  
“Who’s Azrael?” Donna asked while Claire was wondering “Your angels?”  
“Azrael is this angel chick we just met and apparently she’s a long lost friend of Castiel’s and he took over in heaven” Dean mumbled out between some sips of his beer.  
“What, are you jealous sweetheart?” Everyone was startled and turned around to see Azrael sitting on a table with a bottle of bourbon in her hand. She smiled, took a sip of the bottle and jumped off the table. “By the way, I found the crypts with the weapons. I mean I didn’t deliver them to heaven yet but I at least got them, right?” Azrael told them cheerfully.  
“Why didn’t you bring them right up?” Castiel asked her slightly annoyed.  
“I told you Cassie. I’m not going back to those assclowns until I have to. And since I knew you were here and would soon return to heaven to train those sissies I thought why not give them to you and take a shower in this incredible nice bunker here.” She strolled over to the other angel, conjured a huge bag with some spear tips poking out of it and threw it in front of his feet with a huge grin on her face. “I love you too bro.” Azrael pecked a disbelieving Castiel on the cheek before looking at the others. “So, where are your showers?”  
Dean gaped at her with huge eyes and only managed to point towards the long hallway leading to the bedrooms. Azrael, still smiling, winked at Dean and then made her way towards the showers.  
“What the hell did just happen there?” Dean asked after she was gone. He couldn’t really decide whether he thought it was just funny or incredibly hilarious that Azrael talked to Castiel like that and even dared to kiss him on the cheek so he decided to just start laughing.  
“That’s not funny Dean!” Castiel said without fire behind his words because he felt a bit ashamed of them witnessing what his bigger sister and once best friend just did.  
“Oh heck yeah, that is funny.” When he saw Castiel’s bitch face (He totally got that from Sam) he stopped laughing and smiled encouragingly at his friend. “Come on Cas. That’s just how older siblings treat their younger ones. I do stuff like that with Sam all the time. That’s just how it works. And honestly, I’m glad you have an older sibling to help you out with everything that’s going on in heaven.” Dean sighed. “I know we don’t have the best relationship right now but for me you’re still my family and I want to help you and support you. But I also know that I can’t help you with heaven because even though Sam and I talk a big game we have no idea what is going on and how to solve it, so if you trust her then I’m willing to try and trust her too.”  
Castiel smiled at Dean before replying to him. “Thank you. That means a lot to me. And as far as I understand it, family sometimes fights but they also come back together right?” That was all Castiel said to that topic before he brought his beer back to his lips and without even looking at Dean, he knew that the man was smiling.  
“Well, isn’t that cute?” A new voice asked from a dark corner of the room.

When Castiel heard that voice he couldn’t believe his own ears. He turned around to make sure that it’s really him and he wasn’t disappointed. Standing now right before him was the one and only, the archangel Gabriel. Now that he remembered what he and Gabriel once had he wanted to run to him and hug him but what if Gabriel wouldn’t want that? What if Gabriel rejected him? Castiel didn’t know what to do but then he didn’t have to decide because Gabriel took the decision from him. The cocky archangel had a genuine smile on his face for once as he strolled towards the blue-eyed seraph and pulled him in for a tight hug.  
“I’m so glad to see you again Cas.” Gabriel whispered into his ear and Castiel couldn’t help but squeeze him even tighter to his chest.  
“I missed you so much Gabriel.” He released his brother to look him up and down to reassure himself that the archangel really is there. “I’m so glad you’re back but how?”  
“What, you only have eyes for him now? What about your favourite little brother?” Balthazar threw in and came walking towards them. Castiel looked at him awkwardly but when he saw Balthazar smile at him he hugged him as well. When the other angel pulled back from Castiel he looked at him seriously and exclaimed “I’m still angry that you killed me so you have a lot to make up to me. But I also really missed you Cassie.” Castiel just nodded and gave him a shy smile in return before he spotted someone else over his brother’s shoulder.  
“Crowley? You’re back as well?”  
“Heya Feathers.” The demon smiled and turned towards the brothers. “Squirrel, Moose. Long time no see.”  
“Hey Crowley. I can’t believe I’m saying this but it’s good to see you again.” Sam finally found his voice again.  
Just when Castiel thought he was in control again another surprise came walking around the corner.  
“Hello Cas.” Jack beamed at him with his hand up in greeting and Castiel couldn’t hold himself back. He ran towards Jack, threw his arms around him and bubbled nonsense into his ear. He didn’t really know what he was saying, he just knew that he was incredibly happy to have him back. He finally had his son back. The one he would (and did) give everything up for and he didn’t regret it one second. He was sure he had never felt such relief before. not even after he just got Gabriel back. Jack was just someone special in his life because there is nothing compared to the love towards your child.  
And as Castiel stood there surrounded by his friends and family and his son in his arms he allowed himself to do something he never did before. Something that was so very human that no angel could grasp the concept of. Castiel, angel of the Lord, warrior of the heavenly armies and currently leader of the holy host began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did enjoy writing it even though there was a lot going on but I had to bring them all together to keep the story going.  
> I wanted to post earlier but I kinda got stuck Binge watching How I Met Your Mother (After I finished Supernatural again and went through Good Omens which is amazing by the way) so yeah...now I post at 1am in the middle of the night. :D  
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for making Cas cry. He will return to being a BAMF in the next chapter by kicking some angel-ass while training them. And those were some pretty manly angel tears...I think :)
> 
> Love you guys <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello boys. I went through the whole Book of the Damned but there is nothing I can use to…” When she looked up she saw that the whole room was crowded. There was Jody and some other girls, the brothers of course and their angel but there was also a surprise waiting for her. There was Gabriel and Jack and some other guy (Balthazar, as she learned later) but when Rowena saw Crowley she couldn’t believe her own eyes. And when she saw him grinning at her she said the first thing that came to her mind. “How the bloody hell did I not hear you all coming in?” 

“It’s good to see you too Mother.” Crowley exclaimed and stepped up to her.

“Fer...Crowley. How are you alive? What happened to you? I mean...just...come here.” She grabbed her son and hugged him tightly to her own body and even though she would never admit it, some tears rolled down her cheeks into her son’s shoulder. 

When they finally released each other, Rowena looked around and greeted everyone else, shortly lingering at Gabriel and laughing about what happened before Gabriel died. They agreed that that would never happen again but that they had a great time distracting each other. 

When she was done with greeting everyone, Sam and Dean filled her in to what happened and she told them, what she had found, or rather not found. “I went through the Book of the Damned but every time I thought I found something it turned out to be nothing. Maybe going through some other books in the bunker might help. And having powerful angels on our side with all their knowledge is also helping.” 

“I doubt that we will find anything in any of those books around here. They were written by mankind and God wasn’t even around back then. What we need, are the Words of God and a prophet in the hopes Metatron wrote something useful.” Gabriel threw in. He leaned against the table close to Castiel and snapped a drink into his hand before taking a huge sip from the glass. Castiel looked at the archangel, knowing he would regret his next decision.  

“I can’t stay here. I have a responsibility towards heaven and I have to return. You should go through the books anyway and try to find more Tablets as well as a prophet  **with** a soul.” Castiel said pointedly towards Sam and Dean. 

“Since when are you in charge Feathers?” Crowley looked at the angel teasingly. 

“Since now. Are you coming with me, Gabriel? Balthazar?” 

“If you want me to come with you, I will do it.” Balthazar told him and gave Castiel a reassuring smile. 

“Thank you. I do need a new General for my, admittedly, small army.” Castiel smiled back at him before giving Gabriel a questioning look.

“I’m sorry Cassie. I don’t want to leave your side but I can’t go back there. But Castiel? When you really need me, just pray to me and I will come to heaven for you. Meanwhile I will help those muttonheads here.” Gabriel gave him an apologetic look but Castiel understood why the archangel couldn’t come back. 

“It’s okay Gabriel. Can I talk to you before we leave?” Castiel asked him and Gabriel nodded in answer with a small smile.

Meanwhile everyone except the angels awkwardly crept away to do something else and give them some space. 

“Jack do you want to come with us or would you like to stay here?” Castiel looked at the son he lost so recently and was now back. He didn’t want to leave his side but he also knew he couldn’t force Jack to come with him. 

“I...I don’t want to leave your side but heaven is not my home. My home is here and I have to apologise to Dean and Sam for everything I did to them.”

“I’m so proud of you Jack and I won’t stay there for long, I promise.” Castiel replied to him and went over to hug him. “I love you Jack” He whispered into his ear before letting the young nephilim go. 

Jack didn’t even know what to reply to Castiel so he used his grace to brush it against Castiel’s to show him how much that meant to him. He pushed all his feelings into it and he knew Castiel could feel it when he heard a small gasp.

“Thank you Jack.” The blue-eyed angel gave him a warm smile before turning back to Gabriel. The archangel nodded and started to walk into the kitchen for some privacy. 

“So, what did you want to talk about Cassie?” Castiel had to laugh at that a little and at Gabriel’s questioning but amused look he tried to explain his laugh. 

“Sam, Dean and I met someone from the old times and she called me the same way. That old stupid nickname that I used to hate whenever it came from someone else but you.” Castiel looked into the other’s eyes to try and find out whether he understood the meaning behind those words. 

Gabriel didn’t know what to say. All these years he thought Castiel didn’t remember what was between them but now it turned out, that he did. Gabriel couldn’t believe it, didn’t want to believe it. He looked at Castiel and became angry at seeing the hope in those ocean-deep eyes.

“You knew? The whole time? What was it in TV-land, did you think it was funny acting like I meant nothing to you? And after that, was it just a game to you?” Gabriel raised his voice with each word and at the last the lights in the kitchen began to flicker.

“What? That is not what I was saying, I…” Castiel was confused and tried to explain what happened but Gabriel wouldn’t let him.

“Oh, it wasn’t? Then it was my punishment for leaving you? You know what Castiel? Play those games with someone else.” Gabriel turned around to leave the room and it was Castiel’s turn to get angry. He used his powers to slam the door shut and transported himself in front of Gabriel with barely any space between their equally furious faces. 

“You listen to me! I had a really bad last few months and I won’t anyone treat me like that anymore! Not Dean, not God and definitely not you!” He breathed hard by now, even though he didn’t even need air, and he knew that his patience was running low. When he saw Gabriel stunned look on his face he continued in a more measured tone. 

“I couldn’t remember my feelings for you, I couldn’t remember the old times, how happy we were. A lot has happened these last few hours and I just met Azrael again. I couldn’t remember her at all and she gave me my memories back. I do remember now Gabriel. And I also know time might be short, considering everything that is going on, so I want you to know how I feel.” Castiel waited until Gabriel nodded to show him that he could go on and the seraph did what Jack did do earlier, he brushed his grace against Gabriel’s and opened himself up for the archangel to explore. 

Gabriel took the invitation and hesitantly began to figure out Castiel’s feelings. The first thing he found was confusion paired with utter happiness. Underneath that he found some remnants of anger and lastly he found what he was searching for. There was a huge amount of love under everything that he just found and a lot of this love was directed to him. Gabriel couldn’t believe it, the angel he loved for the most part of his life actually loved him back. 

Castiel tried to keep away from Gabriel’s feelings in order to not frighten the older angel and chase him away but he couldn’t help but pick up on the sudden spike in happiness the other emanated. After Castiel pulled his grace back, Gabriel finally began to talk.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you and that I didn’t let you talk without interrupting you.” Gabriel said quietly with a sheepish look on his face. They were still standing quite close to each other and Castiel used that to take Gabriel’s hand into his own. 

“It’s fine. I’m just glad, you understand now.” Castiel smiled shyly at him. 

“Well, I don’t understand all of it, you might have to explain one thing or another but I think I got the important part.” Gabriel raised his free hand and brought it up to Castiel’s stubbly face. He looked into those blue eyes again to reassure himself and then leaned in for a kiss. It was a chaste little thing, with only the softest press of lips but it was overwhelming for both angels. As soon as they met in that kiss their graces began to sing and everything felt right in the world for this moment. 

“That was...amazing.” Gabriel exclaimed after they pulled apart. Castiel just smiled at him before leaning down for another kiss. This one started with a simple press of lips as well but then Gabriel took over and began moving his lips along Castiel’s. He explored that cupid’s bow, the little scar above his lips and marvelled in the unexpected softness. Their kiss was long and slow and before it could progress to anything else they were interrupted. 

“Hey Cas, I was wondering if...oh, sorry! I didn’t...I mean...sorry.” Sam stammered before leaving the room again in a hurry. 

“Ups. Maybe you should find out what he wanted.” Gabriel snickered. 

“Later. First I’m going to tell you what happened today.” Castiel exclaimed and sat down on the kitchen table and began explaining everything. He started with their meeting with Azrael, how he got his memories back, everything that happened to him in heaven and the way he fought those demons.

“So Azrael was trapped inside Duma this whole time? And now that you have your memories back you’re a badass warrior again? Even more badass than before?” Gabriel asked after he finished.

“Yes and yes. I suddenly remembered all this training with Azrael and I started using it against the demons. I was finally me again.” Castiel beamed at the archangel. 

“It’s good to see you so happy again. But I believe you have to go. Balthazar is bugging everyone out there and I have to go through some old books and babysit some humans.” Gabriel stood up, took Castiel’s hand and pulled him up as well. He faced him again, went up on his toes and kissed the other again. “See you soon angel. Look out for yourself okay?”

“I will.” Castiel nodded at him before disappearing and a second later he felt Balthazar’s presence leave as well. 

“We do have to work on the goodbyes…” Gabriel smiled and muttered to himself before joining the others in the library. 

  
  
  


**Meanwhile somewhere else in the bunker**

“How long do you need for a shower?” Dean yelled through the door of the shower room. 

Inside Azrael was still enjoying the shower without knowing what happened outside of the room. 

“I was a prisoner for a very, very long time and I had no body of my own, so excuse me for savouring every human experience I can get. But if you’re worried about the warm water you’re welcome to join me handsome.” The angel yelled back at him and used her grace to open the bathroom door. Dean stood in the doorframe, eyes comically huge and mouth opening and closing. Azrael switched off the water, grabbed a towel and slung it around her body before walking slowly over to the man watching her. 

“Did you like what you saw Dean? Because I certainly do enjoy the view of a gorgeous man with beautiful green eyes.” She leaned up towards his ears and whispered: “So what do you say? Join me under the warm water?” 

Dean gulped and began to nod before he remembered why he came here in the first place. Azrael began to pull him into the room but Dean stopped her. “Wait! I came here to tell you that we have visitors.”

“Visitors? Why would I care?”

“Because it’s Gabriel. He, Jack, Crowley and Balthazar came back from the Empty and they are going to help us…” Dean couldn’t even finish his sentence before Azrael snapped her fingers to conjure clothes on her body and ran towards the war room. 

“We will finish this later!” She promised before she rounded the next corner and vanished.

Azrael found herself in the war room face to face with her younger brother. “Balthazar!” She jumped into his arms and started laughing in joy. “I missed you so much my dear brother!”

“Azrael? I thought I would never see you again.” Balthazar exclaimed happily. He sat her back down and looked at her. “You look well sister. Nice vessel you found there.”

“Thank you. I found her in a hospital all alone and on the verge of dying so I gave her a choice. I could let her die without any pain whatsoever or she could stay with me, together in her head. She decided to give me her body and move on.” She smiled a bit in memory and then turned her gaze back on Balthazar. “I heard you came back to help?”

“Yes, we were sent back by the new Death and the Empty. Turns out, they don’t like what God did either.” He grinned at her before gesturing towards the kitchen door. “Gabriel is in there with Cassie if you would like to see him.”

“No, we should give them some privacy.” Azrael winked at him and laughed when Balthazar had a disgusted expression on his face.

“Oh, not that again. I don’t want to see my two favourite older brothers going at it.”

“You’re just jealous you never found anyone.”

“I found plenty of someones down on earth my dear.” Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows very Gabriel-like and Azrael laughed out loud.

“Balthazar, we can leave now.” Castiel interrupted them and the other angel gave Azrael one last nod before disappearing together with Castiel.

Azrael went over to the library and waited for Gabriel to join them so she can greet him properly for the first time in millenia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a lot to do and I also didn't really know what to write. 
> 
> Next up: Angel training because I couldn't fit it in this chapter and some plans for how to defeat God.
> 
> BTW if you see any mistakes (storytelling or otherwise) just tell me and I will fix it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it. Until next time <3


	9. Chapter 9

**In Heaven**

 

“Castiel! Where have you been so long? You promised to stay with us, on our side!” Naomi shrieked at Castiel as soon as he arrived in heaven. She was sitting on the throne with a furious expression on her face.

“Is that so?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “I told you that heaven would be my priority and this meant to team up with allies on earth. And I found some others to help us. I presume you remember Balthazar? He will be your new General and my right hand man.” He gestured behind him and Balthazar stepped forward. The other angels around the room looked at their resurrected brother curiously except for Naomi who couldn’t be more angry. 

“Now get out of my throne.” Castiel said threateningly to her and Naomi reluctantly got up. Castiel sat down and Balthazar stepped to his right. Meanwhile all the angels have gathered in the throne room and when they saw Castiel’s authority and the way even Naomi followed his orders they knelt down in front of him. 

Balthazar was used to seeing angels follow Castiel but he never saw it to this magnitude. Even during the war against Raphael he never saw the angels having so much faith in Castiel but now they had. He even saw it in Naomi even though she clearly didn’t like their leader. 

“I came back because I promised to train you. All of heaven’s warriors are dead except for Balthazar, me and two other angels down on earth. It is necessary for you to learn how to defend yourself and others. After I am satisfied with your training I will station some of you on earth to help clear up this mess. Monster are running around unsupervised, monsters the Winchesters already have killed. They and I don’t have time to banish them but you do.” Castiel explained. He left out Gabriel’s and Azrael’s names on purpose in order to keep the angels from trying to find them, to protect them. 

“You want us to kill monsters? Do we look like hunters to you? What if there are demons out there? They could kill us and then what? We can’t afford to lose another angel Castiel!” Naomi yelled at him angrily. Castiel silenced her with a look and answered her.

“I will train you properly. None of those monsters will have an angel blade which means they can’t kill you. And as for the demons? They hopefully won’t be a problem after I sent my man down into hell to take over again and lock them up for the foreseeable future.” Castiel smiled at Naomi’s incredulous face. He turned to address all angels again and resumed talking. “We are angels. We are supposed to be good. God destroyed the balance of the world and now it is ending. It is our job to try and solve this problem to save creation, to save us angels, to save everything. We have to work together and I do need your help just as much as you need mine.” Castiel looked at everyone before him and when he saw enthusiastic faces he stood up and took a few steps forward. “Good, now let’s go to the training field and start our work.”

He bagan walking towards the exit with Balthazar right behind him but Eremiel stopped him. 

“What about our work here in heaven. We have to manage the souls and their resting places. We can’t leave everything behind.”

“That was not what I was asking you to do. I want a few of you to leave. Do the new angels know the work here in heaven? They have no basic knowledge of fighting, but you do. You will learn faster than them and I will send four of you to earth. As soon as they know everything about fighting you can switch it up.” 

He didn’t wait for protests or anyone to say anything about his plan but instead Castiel kept on walking. Everyone followed him towards one of the doors, a door with the number 689 which lead to a huge field. The field was so big that not even an angel in its true form can overlook it entirely. There were a few trees in all kinds of colours all around the field, almost bordering the whole area. 

This area was used to train all the angels in former times and it was used as a battlefield when Lucifer and his followers rebelled. 

Castiel remembered times when he was happy. Azrael taught him how to fight, Balthazar watched them and messed around and Gabriel would stroll by and talk to them. Sometimes Gabriel would take Castiel for a walk and they would wander around the most beautiful corners of heaven to talk for hours. 

“Castiel? You alright?” Balthazar whispered into his ear to snap him out of his trance. Castiel looked at him a bit confused, nodded and walked over to one of the trees and gathered everyone around.

“I will split you up into two groups. Those who know at least the basics of fighting and our new angels. Balthazar, for now I want you to train the new recruits and I will train the others.” He gestured for them to split up before leaning over to Balthazar and whispering. “Go easy on them and try hand to hand first before teaching them how to use weapons.”

Balthazar just grinned at him before walking over to his group to start their training.

  
  
  


**In The Bunker:**

Gabriel didn’t want to stay behind and let Castiel go to heaven on his own but he couldn’t stand to go back to that place. So instead he is in that bunker stuck again with the Winchesters. At least he’s got Azrael with him. Gabriel was so happy to have his best friend back but she seemed different. She was troubled but that was to be expected. She went through so much over the last couple millenia that Gabriel was surprised to see her in such good condition. But he was afraid that a darker side of her would come through when someone would provoke her. After all, it was in her nature.

After the heartfelt welcome from Azrael everyone sat down and decided on what to do next. Sam and Dean tried to take over again but after threatening them to call Castiel down they let Gabriel take charge. 

They split up into teams. Donna, Alex, Patience and Rowena would do the research in the bunker. Sam, Dean, Jody and Jack would be on world rescue duty, meaning they would go and do what they do best: hunt! They have to kill every single thing that God brought back and try to minimise the damage of all the monsters that are currently running around. Gabriel, Azrael, Crowley and Claire were on tablet and prophet duty. They had to search and find any remaining words of God and a prophet to decipher them. 

The research team was supposed to find anything that would help the other teams as well as find everything on how to contact Amara. Azrael said she might be able to help since she was connected to her just like she was connected to God. But they couldn’t do anything until the four women would find anything. 

“Is everyone ready?” Gabriel asked his three team members. Azrael twirled her blades in her hands, smiled and nodded at him, Crowley only rolled his eyes and the human girl looked determined. Gabriel walked over to her, conjured a sucker and held it in front of her. “You’re gonna be fine. We will watch out for you girl.” 

“I’m not afraid. I’ve been out there killing monster all on my own since I was 17. I can handle it you know. Oh and don’t ever call me ‘girl’ again! My name is Claire!” She took the sucker from his hand and stuck it in her mouth. 

“I’m sorry...Claire. Of course you can look out for yourself but this is not just any hunt. We’re looking for something that is highly protected. The tablets are extremely well guarded and it will be much more dangerous than anything you have ever done. But you’re a lucky girl...sorry woman...because you have me by your side. After all, I am the trickster.” Gabriel told her and wiggled his eyebrows, showing his trademark smirk. 

“Right. What does that even mean?” Claire asked him with a small smile.

“To be honest, I don’t really know anymore. But seriously, I am powerful and I will protect you because you mean a lot to Castiel. And maybe I like you as well...you have humour and like tricks.” Gabriel winked and then walked over to the table to pick up his archangel blade.

Claire checked her guns and ammunition as well as her knives and angel blade one last time before giving the others of her group a sign that she was ready to leave. Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder and within the blink of an eye they were standing somewhere in a dessert. 

Gabriel pulled his hand away and Claire took off her jacket because of the incredible heat and tried to figure out where she was. When she turned around she saw everyone staring at the huge pyramide right in front of them.

“Is this it?” Crowley asked no one in particular.

“Yes, I believe it is. Come on, let’s check it out!” Gabriel said before walking over to the huge construction with huge optimism.

Crowley followed him first and then Claire and Azrael went after them together. “Is he always like that?” Claire asked Azrael because she just couldn’t figure out how someone who went through so much could still be so positive and funny all the time.

Azrael looked at her with a little smile on her face before looking fondly at Gabriel. “Yes, and I love that about him. He was always someone to keep his siblings together and when Michael and Lucifer started fighting and he couldn’t do anything to change that, he was devastated. It destroyed him and he had to find a way out. So he embraced his positive side and his great talent for spreading mischief and became Loki the trickster God. He thought that when he could achieve on earth what he couldn’t do for his brothers he would feel better. I’m not sure if that worked out for him so well. I feel like he lost his way but when he decided to help the Winchesters he found his way back.” She turned her head towards the young woman and smiled at her when she saw her understanding. 

“Are you done gossiping? We have a job to do and I would rather return to the bunker quickly so that I can can celebrate my new life with a bottle of Scotch Whiskey before it ends again!” Crowley smirked at the two women. Claire just rolled her eyes at him before returning her gaze to Gabriel who was currently trying to find an entrance to the pyramide.

The archangel could feel some kind of energy radiating from it and he was sure that the opening would be close. He used his hands as well as his grace to feel for something unusual that would help him to open the damn thing. After a few tries he found a loose stone with a weird symbol engraved on it. He used his hands to brush the sand and dirt off of the stone to reveal the symbol and when he saw what it was he was sure they were at the right place. 

“I found something. Look at it Azrael! It’s the egyptian symbol for the scribe. This was one of the archangel crypts that Metatron used to hide his masterpieces. We are at the right place!” He showed them the stone with a huge and triumphant grin on his face before pushing it inside and a door began opening. It opened with a huge bang which was not replaced by the expected silence of a thousand year old crypt but instead they heard screeching and screaming from within the tunnels which was interrupted by maniacal laughter. 

“Well, that does not sound good…” Claire whispered at them before entering the pyramide first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry again for the long waiting time. I was rather busy obsessing over David Tennant and Michael Sheen...  
> Anywho, that was the new chapter and if you liked it leave kudos and comments. They are greatly appreciated.  
> I hope I won't have to let you wait that long again for the next chapter but you never know. I try to be quick with the next update.  
> Much love <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ratings for a reason (smut) --> see notes at the end but they might contain spoilers for this chapter

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. After everything he told Claire, every warning he spoke out she still just walked right into a dark pyramide with howling monsters inside. Monsters they just woke up and their only reason for existence is to kill everyone coming close to what they are protecting. He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around to face him.

“Are you deaf? Or maybe just stupidly reckless? I told you that the tablet is highly protected and what you are hearing are the guards. As soon as they see you, no as soon as they so much as get a whiff of you they will attack and you will die! You hear me? I know you are strong and a good fighter but this is way above your paygrade.” Gabriel snarled at her. He would yell but he was afraid to alert the monsters on their whereabouts, in case they didn’t know by now...there was only one entrance after all and the door was loud enough to tip them off. But Gabriel wouldn’t risk it. Upon seeing Claire’s expression of hurt, anger and a huge load of defiance he decided to placate her. “Look, I know I’m being unfair but this is no game. My big brothers created these places for a reason. They wanted to store valuable things down in these crypts that might one day help them win the war. As we all know this never happened thanks to two human brothers and their angel but the weapons and the knowledge they collected is still down there. To protect their possessions they worked with Eve, the mother of monsters to create beasts that would even be able to keep normal angels at bay. Azrael and I should be able to handle them but you could get hurt and I can’t let that happen. You mean to much to Castiel and I won’t be the reason to break his heart.” Gabriel looked at her, willing her to understand.

“Why did you take me with you in the first place? It was your decision who goes in which group, so why? To keep an eye on me?” Claire asked him angrily.  

“No, I did it because I needed someone smart, fast and strong, someone able to protect themselves...a person without the Winchester name if possible. They would just get on my nerves. Anyway, I wanted you to come because I knew you’d fit the profile and I needed someone in case the tablet is protected by sigils that would keep supernatural creatures out. A human force so to speak. I trust you Claire and I don’t easily trust. So please let me and Azrael go first and we put you and Crowley in the back as a last resort.” Gabriel waited for her agreement and was relieved when he got it in the form of a reluctant nod. 

He stepped around her and saw Azrael doing the same, Claire and the demon following them. Everyone pulled out their angel blades and crept down the corridor, the sounds of the monsters waiting for them becoming louder with every step they took.

When they came to the first branching they didn’t know what to do but follow Gabriel’s feeling. He could still sense the energy radiating from within the labyrinth and they all followed his lead. They walked through the dark corridor with only a torch that Gabriel conjured into his hand before it got to dark to see anything until they saw another light source from further away and the screeching and screaming became unbearably loud in  their ears. The archangel let the torch disappear and then moved slowly forward until they could look around the corner.

Crowley couldn’t believe his own eyes, well the eyes of his vessel but anyhow he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He heard about these type of monsters but never thought he would ever see them. Crowley went through a lot in his long life (both human and demonic) and he heard a lot of stories which he knew that were true but he always thought that these beasts right in front of him weren’t real. Turned out he was wrong.

In egyptian mythology this creature was known as El Naddaha, also known as water spirit, genie or in the modern world as a siren. Crowley saw seven of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen sitting inside or right next to an underground sea in the middle of the huge cave. Their voices were beautiful, rather hypnotizing really but also incredibly loud and a bit irritating. Crowley could see how these creatures could easily lure men to their deaths since even he could feel their powers. He felt drawn to them but he could see under the masks of the beautiful women’s faces which revealed their real appearances to him. They were hideous to say the least. Their faces were rotten, only a few stray hairs were floating around on their heads and their real bodies wavered in and out of sight. Crowley looked at his companions and saw them all looking at him as if they were waiting for something.

`What?` He mouthed at them with a questioning look on his face.

“You know what they are don’t you? We thought you might be the only one affected and we just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t have to hold you back.” Azrael whispered and smirked at him. 

“Shut it! Azrael and I are going in there, you two will wait here.” Gabriel whispered back at them and then turned around and began walking again, knowing that the other angel would follow him inside.

Gabriel knew that these creatures could not only lure men to their deaths with their illusions but they were also skilled fighters and very deadly in general. He used his wings to transport himself right behind one of the spirits and slit her throat with his angel blade, effectively killing her but at the same time alerting her companions. Fortunately he wasn’t alone and had a warrior angel on his side that dispatched two other sirens at the same time, leaving four to fight off. At least that’s what he thought. One of the creatures screeched while another laughed in a slightly irritating manner which apparently gave the signal for other El Naddaha to emerge from the water. The two angels now faced 10 of these water spirits, all of them with a wicked looking knife in hand and ready to attack. 

Gabriel shared a quick look with Azrael and they began to fight their way through every last one of them. They sliced, stabbed, dodged and killed like a well oiled machine together. When they were finished they looked at each other with a small grin on both their faces. 

“Well that was fun.” Azrael exclaimed. “I missed fighting with you. I forgot that under that witty and fun exterior is a well trained warrior and extremely powerful archangel.” 

“Yeah, so don’t underestimate me.” Gabriel smirked and nudged her with his shoulder.

“Are you done? I would really like to get the tablet and leave. I’m bored.” Crowley came sauntering around the corner looking at his nails.

Gabriel laughed at that and nodded his head in affirmation. He used his senses to find the object they were searching for and after a bit of looking around he knew where to find it.

“Looks like I’m gonna go for a dive.” With that the archangel disappeared and everyone looked into the waterhole to look what was happening. They saw that Gabriel was deep down at the ground feeling around the walls for something. He must have found it since he  suddenly disappeared into the wall and his three companions were left with waiting for him. After a few minutes they heard a flutter of wings and saw the angel standing behind them with a huge grin on his face, a huge stone brick in his hand and completely dry clothes on his body.

“Got it! I also found some weapons which might be helpful for Cassie and send them directly to him. Come on let’s go!” He said enthusiastically.   

“Wait! First I want to know what these women were.” Claire suddenly interjected and drawing all the attention to her.

“Sorry for not explaining it to you earlier. These were egyptian sirens. Very dangerous, very deadly. Michael must have made a deal with Eve to keep them locked up in here for generations to protect his crypt. I must admit he did surprise me with this.” Azrael told her.

Claire thought about what she said and decided to not ask any further questions until they were back at the bunker and could tell everyone else. She nodded at Gabriel to signal him she was ready to travel back and the archangel touched her shoulder again and they ended up back in the bunker.

  
  
  


**In Heaven:**

“Hey Balthazar!” Castiel called out for his friend. The other angel looked away from his students to see Castiel coming closer.

“What’s up buddy?”

“I’m leaving. I gave them instructions to go through everything I showed them so far. If they need help they will ask you. Are you okay with them on your own?” Castiel asked him.

“Sure. Go to your pets and give them a little stroke behind their ears.” Balthazar smiled mischievously at him. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at him. “They are humans not my pets Balthazar. I don’t stroke them behind their ears. I buy them pie and alcohol instead.”

At that Balthazar had to laugh out loud and he saw Castiel give him a broad smile before he disappeared with a flap of his wings.

“Again!” Balthazar yelled at his angels and resumed his work as general of the heavenly army.

  
  
  


**In The Bunker:**

“Wow, that sounds like an adventure.” Alex exclaimed after Gabriel finished explaining what happened. The hunting team was still out until the next day so they would have to explain everything all over again. Dean called them a few hours earlier and told them that everything went well so far and that they had a lot to do with all sorts of different monsters. 

“Has Castiel been back?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the table with a huge chocolate bar in his hand. 

“No, he didn’t show up. I imagine your wee angel has a lot to do upstairs.” Rowena said with a knowing smile on her face.

“Yeah...right.” Gabriel tried not to sound too disappointed. “Well then let’s get back to work. We have to find a new prophet but with Donatello still alive and rather soulless the chance of a new prophet emerging is practically zero. And then there is my father...God, who would never let a new prophet come to be now. So I guess our chances are more like minus 100 %.” The archangel sighed and took a huge bite out of the chocolate bar. 

“Well that is not exactly true.” A new voice said from behind.

“Castiel? You’re back!” Gabriel jumped up from his place against the table and walked over to the other angel to hug him tightly to his chest. “It’s good to have you here”

“It is good to be back.” Castiel whispered into his ear. 

“I hate to interrupt you two. Wait no...actually I do love to interrupt this awfully sweet moment. It makes me want to throw up but this suit is new so…” Crowley threw in. 

Castiel showed him one of his famous eyerolls. “There might be another option to solve this problem.”

“Yeah, killing Donatello. Let’s get on with it.” Crowley exclaimed excitedly.

“No! We’re not killing him. We need him. We could try to transfer the energy surrounding a prophet to someone else on the list. Justin Hunt is still alive and he was one of the potential candidates after Kevin.” Castiel suggested.

“That is the most stupid and at the same time the most awesome idea I’ve ever heard.” Azrael piped up. “How is this even going to work?” 

“I’m not sure but it’s heavens energy that gives them the power to see what’s to come. And we angels also use that power just in a different way. I felt the differences in interference when I healed my wings. It was like I tapped into a different frequence. Maybe someone as powerful as an archangel can transfer the power from one human to another.” Castiel explained his idea.

“That might work. It’s worth a try.” Gabriel admitted. 

“There is something else we have to discuss.” Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “The angels are concerned about the demons and hell. We don’t know who is leading them and what they are up to. They might be a problem and we can’t have anyone causing problems.” Castiel looked at Crowley before he resumed talking. “I need you to take over Crowley. I need you to become the King of Hell again.”

Crowley looked at him with a weird expression on his face. “I hoped it wouldn’t come to this but it seems like I won’t be able to get around this. Fine, I will go back there but I won’t promise it will work. Just like old time Castiel. You as the new God and me as your lackie.” Crowley said with a tight smirk on his face.

“No Crowley. This time we will work together.” Castiel exclaimed and stretched out his hand for the demon to take. They shook hands and Crowley nodded once before disappearing.

After Crowley was gone everyone else went back to work. Rowena left to pick up Donatello while Azrael went away to find the new guy Justin Hunt. The rest of the research team also went back to work while Claire went into the kitchen to cook them a meal. Gabriel and Castiel however left to find some privacy in Castiel’s room.

“How did the training go?” Gabriel asked.

“Let’s not talk about them. I finally remember what we could have been a long time ago and now that I have you back everything else around us falls apart. I just want to pretend for a moment that everything is how it’s supposed to be. Us being together.” Castiel said, desperately taking Gabriel’s hand into his own. 

“I know what you mean. Then let’s make this room our own personal escape room. Whenever you and I need a break we come here.” Gabriel said softly to him, using his free hand to stroke over Castiel’s cheek.

The seraph leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Gabriel took that opportunity to lean towards him and pressed his lips softly to Castiel’s plush ones. 

Castiel savoured the kiss and began to deepen it after a few moments. He licked over Gabriel’s lower lip and the archangel got the hint and opened his mouth to let him in. He slowly mapped out the older angels mouth while Gabriel let go of his jaw to move it up over his broad shoulders into his short black hair. Castiel gasped loudly when the archangel gripped a few strands and pulled his head back a bit to latch his mouth onto his throat. Gabriel let out a possessive growl and began marking the other’s skin even though he knew those beautiful little marks wouldn’t stay there for long. Castiel meanwhile moved his head to give Gabriel better access and his hands wandered underneath Gabriel’s shirt to touch his chest. It was fairly muscular compared to his softer hips and abs but Castiel liked what he found a lot and vocalised that with a little noise in his throat. Gabriel felt the vibrations from that noise on his lips and looked up into Castiel’s face. It was the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. That black hair was tousled and went well with that look of blizz on his beautiful face. Gabriel couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He took hold of Castiel’s thighs and carried him onto the bed. Castiel let out a surprised sound and opened his eyes in alarm but before he had time to understand what was going on Gabriel was on top of him kissing him again. The archangel let go of him after a few minutes of kissing him senseless to smirk at him and snap his fingers. They were suddenly both naked except for their boxers and Gabriel used that immediately to kiss and mark Castiel’s collarbone and roame the rest of his gorgeous, muscular body with his hands. Castiel grabbed the archangel’s hips and pressed them down to meet his own and when their cocks made contact through the boxers both angels moaned loudly. 

Gabriel moved steadily lower on Castiel’s body, sucking, biting and kissing every part he could reach while the seraph was lying under him with his head thrown back and his hands in Gabriel’s hair. 

When the archangel reached the last offending clothing he looked into Castiel’s eyes and when he received a nod he pulled them down his legs before kissing and licking along Castiel’s inner thighs. He could hear Castiel panting and he felt him squirming underneath his mouth and hands. One of his hands was now circling one of his nipples which made Castiel moan again and the other hand stroked along one of his legs while his mouth went further up towards his hard cock. When Gabriel deemed he let Castiel wait long enough he licked a broad stripe from the base of his cock up to his tip. He used the hand from Castiel’s thigh to hold the beautiful length steady so he could circle the head with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Castiel let out the most beautiful sounds at Gabriel’s ministrations and his hips accidentally bucked up into the wet heat of the mouth around him. Gabriel held down his hips with one hand while the other stroked up and down the length while still sucking on the tip. His own cock however strained in his boxers and so he miracled them quickly away. He found a rhythm that Castiel seemed to like according to his moans and Gabriel enjoyed every second of it. When he felt that Castiel was close he used one hand to roll his balls softly in his palm and sucked even harder. He used his tongue to lick along the underside of his cock a few times and Castiel came with a loud growl in his mouth. Gabriel licked everything clean before moving up Castiel’s body and kissing the other while he  began furiously stroking his own length. Castiel could taste himself on Gabriel’s tongue and when he realized what the archangel was doing he put a hand around the other’s cock to help him get him off. Gabriel didn’t need long before he moaned into Castiel’s mouth and came all over his stomach. 

Gabriel collapsed on top of the seraph who pulled him even closer with his arms around his back. 

“That was amazing!” Gabriel whispered after some time and turned his head to smile at Castiel. The younger angel’s blue eyes twinkled and he replied with a kiss to Gabriel’s hair. 

They cuddled together on the bed and relaxed for a while before they had to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter which is quite explicit hence the rating now for the whole story. If you don't like to read it just stop at the part where Cas and Gabe are alone.
> 
> I know it took me a long time to update but it's a slightly longer chapter now so I hope you liked it. Please leave comments and kudos if you did.  
> Love you people <3


	11. The Prophet

Rowena returned to the bunker after about an hour with an overly chatty Donatello by her side. She does like to talk to people, especially such smart ones as the prophet but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact that he was soulless but she wasn’t so sure about it as she knew many witches who had sold their souls to demons in exchange for power. 

As soon as she saw Claire she told Donatello to follow her in order to get rid of him which worked perfectly until she decided to make herself some tea and discovered that Claire was in the kitchen with the man still cooking. That was it then, no tea for her...at least not now.

Rowena went instead to the library and looked for a particular book about summoning beings with the help of different techniques. She hoped to find something that would help Azrael to summon the Darkness. The witch didn’t exactly like that plan since she once betrayed the Darkness and helped to defeat her (which didn’t exactly work out) but she decided a long time ago to trust the Winchester brothers and their angel and they seem to have a plan. At least she hoped so. If not then she’s probably going to end up dead...again. And this time no spell would protect her, she was sure of that.

 

When Castiel and Gabriel left their little hideout they headed back to the others to see what they found out so far. As it turned out it wasn’t much. Alex and Patience were still sitting and typing away on their laptops to get important information out to the hunting party. They went through surveillance cameras, police reports, online papers and even social media posts in order to find anything that might help track down the released creatures. The others were still working on finding the next Words of God and Rowena did something witchy that might help them with the darkness. 

Castiel and Gabriel decided that it would be best to prepare for the return of Azrael with the (hopefully) new prophet. 

“So how is this going to work with the power transfer?” Gabriel asked him once they were seated in the library. 

“I’m not sure but as I said, there are different frequencies and you may be able to manipulate it in a way to transfer it to another potential prophet. Only they are able to contain the energy without imploding...or worse.” Castiel replied.

“What could be worse than imploding?” Claire asked as she came around the corner with a huge pot in her hand, followed by Donatello carrying another pot.

“There are many things that are worse than imploding my dear.” Gabriel grinned at her before peaking at the food she cooked. “Spaghetti napoli?” 

“Yes, if by napoli you mean tomato sauce.” She smiled back at him. 

Everyone ate except for Castiel who went over some ideas in his head on how to help the archangel with the transfer. It would be a very delicate thing for all participants, even Gabriel and Castiel was not willing to lose him or anyone else for that matter. He was interrupted by the sound of angel wings rustling in the room. 

“Hello boys and girls. I brought someone with me. This is Justin, Justin meet Team Free Will and the current leader of heaven Castiel.” Azrael announced. 

Castiel looked at her annoyed at the introduction and stepped forward to introduce himself properly again. “Hello Justin, I am Castiel an angel of the Lord and…” 

“Oh my God! I mean...oh wow. I don’t know what to say your holiness!” Justin exclaimed in shock and threw himself on the floor to show his respect to the angel in front of him.

“Please stop! This is getting ridiculous. Stand up and sit on that chair so that we can explain everything to you.” Gabriel told the young man and gave him a small reassuring smile. 

Everyone in the room stopped talking when Azrael arrived with Justin and was now listening curiously to what the angels had to say.    

After they explained everything for the umpteenth time Gabriel gathered some herbs from the kitchen that would help him relax and keep focus on his task. Castiel meanwhile made sure that both Donatello and Justin were good to go and knew about the risks.

Even though Justin was concerned about the whole thing going terribly wrong he gave his consent because he understood that otherwise the whole world might be at risk and because an angel, an actual honest to god angel asked him to do it. And since he was a faithful man he believed that they would do the right thing.  

“Maybe we should wait for Sam and Dean to return. They might have another idea and since this might end quite badly we should consider another alternative first.” Donna piped up from her place at the table. She knew that the angels were on their side but since she didn’t really know them she was hesitant to trust them completely especially when the plan involved a huge amount of energy that might blow everyone in the room to pieces. She wasn’t willing to risk human life but she wasn’t so sure Castiel and Gabriel shared her view on that and that worried her.

“In case you haven’t got the memo my blonde friend, Dean and Sam aren’t in charge here. Castiel is and when he says we do something, we do it. Easy.” Gabriel said as he returned with a bowl full of different ingredients in it. He smiled and narrowed his eyes at her in a way that said ‘I dare you to challenge me’ and it made Donna feel uneasy.

“Gabriel, don’t! I understand your concern Donna but we need to know what is written on those tablets. It might help us save everyone and in the end it is not your decision to make. It’s not even mine or Dean’s. It Donatello’s and Justin’s decision to make. They heard the risks and yet they both agreed. We have to try this even if it might go wrong. I don’t want anyone to get hurt but as a soldier you have to learn that there are losses in war and as unfortunate as this is, this right here is war and we have to win because otherwise there will be nothing left to fight for.” Castiel said with a deep sorrow in his voice and Donna understood that at least the blue eyed angel didn’t want to see anyone dying. However she still wasn’t sure what to think about Gabriel but she had a feeling that there would be enough opportunity for her to find that out some time later. She nodded and and the angels started preparing everything.

Donatello and Justin were sitting opposite each other on chairs in the middle of the room. Around them was a chalk circle with various different protection symbols that ensured that whatever happened inside the circle would stay in there. Between them on the floor was the bowl with the herbs Gabriel brought earlier which was also painted with different symbols to help Gabriel focus. Everyone else gathered around the circle as Castiel gave Gabriel some last instructions about the energy transfer. 

“If you need me to help you just call out for me and I will link my mind with yours. I’ll be with you all the time.” Castiel reassured him. 

“I know, thank you Cassie. I love you my angel.” Gabriel said with a small smile and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

“I love you, too my mate. Be safe.” 

“I will be, always.” 

The group around them tried not to pry but it was hard to look away from the display before them. Rowena was the only one who couldn’t hold herself back to comment on them kissing. “It was about time. Isn’t that lovely? The runaway archangel and the lost seraph. What a beautiful love story.”

“Would you keep your thoughts to yourself red?” Gabriel smiled broadly at her and winked at her returning smirk. “Right, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”   

Gabriel stepped into the circle and stopped right behind Donatello’s chair. When the man gave him a tiny nod he laid his hands on his head and closed his eyes. The herbs in the bowl in the middle of the circle caught fire and the smell surrounded Gabriel, grounding him and allowing him to concentrate on his task. 

Gabriel tried to get a feeling of the prophet’s power as he linked his mind with Donatello’s. A human’s body is full of energy, mostly coming from their souls but since there was no soul in Donatello’s body Gabriel looked for the various other kinds of power sources. The angel touched every single one he could find with his mind, analysed it and let it go again. It took him a while to figure everything out but he slowly learned to manipulate the energy currents in small ways. He just had to bring his mind to get in sync with the frequency of the power he wanted to move. 

The only problem was that by the time he went through every single power source he still hadn’t found what he was looking for. Gabriel retreated from the prophet’s mind far enough to contact Castiel through the angel radio on a secret channel only the two of them have access to. “I can’t find it Castiel. Are you sure about this? Is there really a sort of prophet energy?” 

“I’m about 90% sure that there has to be something like that. You just have to dig deeper. I know you can find it Gabriel. You just have to find something that is similar to our graces and to heaven’s energy.” Castiel answered him immediately. 

Gabriel could feel how sure his mate was and his confidence was actually contagious. He returned to Donatello’s mind and started to look for the energy flowing in between the other streams he already found. The one that was intermingled in everything else. And there it was. In every energy stream was a tiny bit of heavenly power and he couldn’t see it before because it is so little that he didn’t recognize it as its own unit. 

It’s like when you have a huge bucket of green colour and decide to make it darker so you put in a bit of dark blue but since the bucket of green colour is so huge you will hardly see a difference when you only mix in a teaspoon full of blue.

Gabriel now knew what he had to do. He filtered for the frequencies of the small units that were intermingled with everything else in Donatello’s body. He slowly began to extract them and form them to a single powerball. He slowly pulled it out of Donatello, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him and then opened his eyes again while taking a step back from the prophet. A small energy ball was hovering right in the middle of the circle over the bowl with the still smoking herbs.  

“That’s it? It’s beautiful. Are you just going to dump that into him now?” Claire exclaimed. 

“Yes, sort of. I have to be delicate about it though.” Gabriel gave her a grin before stepping around the circle until he stood right behind Justin. “You ready?” The archangel asked the young man and received an assenting humming sound from him. 

Gabriel again placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes. He connected his senses with the energy ball hovering in the circle and pulled it towards im. He accessed Justin’s mind and carefully placed the power into the fragile human body in front of him. He felt how the energy split up and fused with every single power source including the soul of the young man. Gabriel made sure that everything went down alright and that Justin was safe before he retreated from his mind and opened his eyes again. 

Castiel stepped up to the circle to face Justin. “How are you feeling?” He asked concerned.

“I’m not sure but I think I’m alright.” He answered and stood up slowly from his chair. Donatello was surrounded by Rowena and Donna who made sure that he was okay as well. 

“Well, no time to lose right?” Gabriel smiled broadly and with a snap he held the new tablet in his hand. “Take a look at this and tell me what you can read.”

Donna tried to say something to stop Gabriel but one look from Castiel had her quiet. Justin took the stone from Gabriel’s hand hesitantly and took a look at it. It took a second for his vision to clear but he started to make out words. The weird thing however was that there was a huge number of all sorts of strange symbols on the tablet but the translated version showed only one sentence and something that looked like a signature. 

“There isn’t much to translate here and quite frankly it doesn’t make any sense to me. It says: _ ‘Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?’ _ . And then it is signed by a certain Chuck.” Justin explained to them and looked at Gabriel and Castiel questioningly. 

“And there is nothing else on it?” Gabriel asked frustratedly but only got sad head shake in return. 

“Then it was all for nothing? The tablets, the prophets? All for nothing?” Rowena asked the questions everyone was thinking. 

“Are you alright Justin?” Claire suddenly asked.

“Yes, just feeling a bit tired. Why are you asking?”

“Because your nose is bleeding.”

Everyone looked at the young prophet in shock as he started bleeding not just from the nose but also from his ears and eyes. He touched his nose and when he saw the blood on his hand he looked at the angels for help. Both Gabriel and Castiel went over to him and barely caught him before he collapsed on the ground. 

“I can’t heal him!” Castiel exclaimed and looked at Gabriel in fear of what he knew would come. “This can’t be happening again.” He muttered before he had to watch someone else dying in his arms. Justin was bleeding from every part of his body now and Gabriel decided that it would be better to give him a merciful death instead of letting him choke to death. So he placed two fingers on Justin’s head told him that he would make it stop and that it  wouldn’t hurt anymore and then he let his powers surge through the human’s body to smite him without inflicting any further pain. 

Castiel suddenly stood up and began yelling at the ceiling “You can’t do this to me again! How dare you to throw away a human life like that? And not just any human’s life. He’s a prophet! Connected to you and your word and what do you do? Kill him because he might have been able to help us?”. By the time his speech was over Castiel’s eyes glowed dangerously blue and his hands were in fists. 

“Calm down my mate. I know you didn’t want that to happen but it’s not your fault. It’s not easy to lose people to a war especially when they are innocent but we will make sure that God will pay for what he’s done. You hear me? I will be there for you all along the way. Calm down and let me help you.” Gabriel pleaded with the enraged seraph and Castiel slowly calmed down and allowed Gabriel to hold him for a moment. 

When Castiel took a step back from his mate to look at the others he saw tears and sad faces everywhere. He couldn’t deal with this at the moment, all this pain and sadness in their faces and deep down, he was sure they all thought it was his fault. And so did he. He shouldn’t have done it, he knew the risks but he decided to make the power exchange anyway. 

He walked over to the body, gave it a blessing and then disappeared into the safety of his room in the bunker.

“He thinks it’s his fault, doesn’t he?” Donna asked Gabriel with concern in her voice.

“Yes, I’m sure he does. And he thinks you blame him as well. He always did that.” The archangel gave her a sad smile before following after Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again I know. I had no creativity these past weeks and it took me soooo long to write this chapter. I hope you like it and I also hope it won't take me that long to update again.   
> Please leave comments and kudos. They are much appreciated.  
> Lots of love <3


	12. Hunter's Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this got out of hand. I was moving to my new appartment because I just started my master studies and I barely found time to write or do anything else really. I also had this chapter ready by mid of october but I have no wifi in my appartment and now that I am at my parent's house for the weekend I remembered to update. Please accept my apology, I will try to update at least once a month and there will definetely be another update this month.   
> Okay here you go, please enjoy.

“We’re back!” Dean yelled as the hunting party entered the bunker. He was a bit surprised as no one answered him especially since so many people did currently reside in the bunker. When he came down the steps he saw why no one answered him. No one was there.  
“Did we somehow miss them?” Jack asked curiously.   
“I don’t know.” Dean answered a bit clueless. He turned around to Sam and Jody with a questioning look in his eyes.  
“They would have called in case they had to leave the bunker in a hurry. So either they are out for a drink or…” Jody started.  
“...or something happened to them. But they had three powerful angels with them. It’s highly unlikely that they all disappeared without one of them getting a distress signal out.” Sam continued while dialing Cas’ number on the phone.   
“You’re right. We should look outside. If the cars are gone they might be out for a drink or food. Of they aren’t...well then we’re gonna have to call for help.” Dean suggested.  
“He’s not answering his phone.” Sam stated.  
“Okay let’s go outside.” Jody said with more confidence than she felt. All of her girls as well as her best friend Donna should have been at the bunker and now she was afraid something might have happened to them. She didn’t know what she would do if that was the case.  
The four of them went outside and moved around the back where the other cars were usually parked. And they still were there and so was everyone else. Their friends and family were standing around a pile of burning wood with their heads bowed in respect.  
When they saw the hunter’s funeral in front of them they all looked around frantically for their loved ones. They all hoped it wasn’t someone they couldn’t live without. But after a few seconds they found that not a single member of their group was missing (with the exception of Crowley who was in hell and Balthazar who was currently training angels in heaven).  
Dean strode over to where he could see Castiel and Gabriel standing a bit away from the others. “What’s going on Cas? Who is it?” He asked the angel.  
“Justin Hunt.” He answered without looking at the man.   
Gabriel felt that Castiel was still blaming himself even after the talk they had earlier, before they went out to build the pyre, so he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together to show the younger angel that he wasn’t alone in this.   
“Justin Hunt? What happened? I thought he was supposed to come here and become the new prophet or something?” Dean asked confused.   
Castiel looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. “Yes, he was. But something went wrong and he…” Castiel couldn’t finish his sentence.   
“You killed him instead?” Jody asked in shock and Castiel nodded his head in confirmation.   
“No, that is not what happened.” Gabriel said, turning Castiel so that they were looking each other in the eye. He took Castiel’s other hand as well and then said to him what he thought the seraph really needed to hear. “If someone killed him it was God. It might have been your idea and your command to start with the transfer but I did it. If something would have gone wrong during the transfer then it would have been my fault. Not yours. Do you hear me? It would have been my mistake but you were right, it worked perfectly just like you said. The only thing that went wrong was that we all underestimated God. He left a message for us through Justin right before he killed him. You heard it yourself. God didn’t want us to be able to read the tablets and so he eliminated the only person who could have given us the information. It was not your fault Cassie.” Gabriel emphasized each word of the last sentence for Castiel and looked him in the eyes imploring him to understand.  
Gabriel knew that it was very important that he would have to get the seraph to understand. It wasn’t just for the angels own sake but for everyone else's as well. If Castiel would keep on blaming himself he would lose hope and since the angel was the glue holding them all together and calling the shots they couldn’t afford that.   
Gabriel used his telepathic connection to show Castiel how sure he was that it wasn’t his fault. He showed him all the love and courage he had for his little brother and what he meant to the group. And it worked. Gabriel could see it in those ocean blue eyes. That spark that was lost with Justin’s death was back. That little spark of defiance, courage and hope was back in his eyes and Gabriel smirked at him.  
Castiel nodded at the archangel in thanks before retracting his hands and turning around to the hunting party that had just returned.   
“I’m sorry for not waiting until you came back but we had to see what was on the tablet that Gabriel and the others found in Egypt. Apparently there must have been something on it but as you just heard God stopped him before he could read something that might have been important. We gave him a hunter’s funeral because he was on our side. He was one of us, he knew the risks and he did it anyway because it was the right thing to do.” Castiel told them confidently.  
“So what? Some guy dies and you don’t care because he knew the risks? You should have waited for Sam and Dean to come back. They would have known another way!” Jody hissedat him angrily. Just like Donna she didn’t fully trust the angels yet especially since it looked like the two angels in front of her didn’t care about a human’s life.   
At this Gabriel got really angry. He was sick of everyone thinking bad about Castiel. He wanted to step up to Jody and zap her into TV-land with only horror movies running over and over again. Or maybe set up another groundhog day with her dying over and over again and she would remember every excruciating death and when he put her back into reality she would be so sorry that…  
Castiel put a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid and stepped forward instead. “I understand your concern Jody but we had no choice. Sam and Dean wouldn’t have had a better plan because there was none.”  
“He’s right Jody. I didn’t believe them at first but I understand now. They’re doing everything they can and they’re doing a damn good job. Justin’s death isn’t their fault.” Donna stepped in and tried to calm Jody down. But Jody still wasn’t fully convinced so Donna took her away from the others inside the bunker to explain to her in detail what happened.   
Sam clapped Castiel on the shoulder to show him that he understood that it wasn’t the angel’s fault and then he took Dean away over to talk to Claire.   
“Hi Claire. How are you doing?” Sam asked her.  
“I’m alright I guess. I mean I didn’t really know him but he still died for our cause.” She said softly without looking away from the burning pyre.  
“Yeah, he did.” Sam nodded in agreement.   
Dean also felt bad for the man who lost his life for them but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He just had to ask someone. “Did Cas and Gabe just hold hands?”   
Claire looked at him and started to grin while his brother set one of his famous bitch faces on. “Yeah, and I’m pretty sure that they also had sex right before Rowena came back with Donatello. They both had this blissed out expression on their faces. It’s kinda cute really...if it weren’t so creepy that Cas basically lives in my father’s body...okay stop. I don’t want to think about him doing...that with Gabriel. Or anyone for that matter. I will never get those pictures out of my head.” Claire finished with a disgusted look on her face that was mirrored by Dean.  
“They had...oh wow. I mean I’m happy for them but really? Did it have to be Gabriel?” Dean still didn’t look very happy at that thought.   
“Why? Would you have liked it to be you?” Sam (who clearly coped well better with this topic than Dean) teased his brother. 

“Jack how are you doing? How was the hunt?” Castiel asked his son. Jack grinned at him proudly before he told Castiel and Gabriel about what he did these past few days.  
“We hunted ghosts and vampires. I even killed a wendigo with a flamethrower. And I saved Sam’s life right before he got bit by a werewolf.” Jack excitedly rambled about his adventures.  
“You killed a wendigo all on your own?”   
“Yes and even though everything that is happening is awful it was good to be out there with Sam and Dean. After everything that I have done I have to help them make it okay again. I have to earn their trust again. It is my fault that Mary died so I have to make sure to at least keep them safe.” Jack replied, his mood dropping a bit at the reminder of Mary’s death.  
“You know it wasn’t all your fault right? You burned off your soul for them, for us and whatever happened afterwards wasn’t you. Not really. They know that and even though theyboth need time to fully accept that they took a huge step towards forgiving you by taking you with them on the hunt without saying anything against my orders to do so. They let you fight alongside them because they trusted you enough to do so. This is a good thing Jack. They are still your family and so am I. You hear me?” Castiel told Jack. He took a step towards Jack, placed his hands at the side of his son’s face and looked him deep into his eyes to emphasise his feelings for Jack. “I love you Jack. I know your life wasn’t easy so far and I didn’t do enough to make it easier for you but I promise you, when this is over I will do anything to change that. You are my son and I love you so much. You, me and Gabriel, we will be a family and I will do anything to make sure of that. I promise you that.”   
Jack was moved by Castiel’s speech. He always saw him more as a father than Lucifer could have ever been and now he had Gabriel as well. He was looking forward to them being a big family with Sam, Dean and even Balthazar and Azrael.   
Jack nodded at Castiel and told him that he loved him too before stepping back. Gabriel gave him one of his rare sincere smiles and Jack knew that the archangel liked the prospect of this life that Castiel imagined for them.  
They were interrupted by Sam and Dean calling everyone back inside since the fire burned down far enough and they still needed to make further plans. 

Back inside everyone got a drink and they all sat down on one table.   
“To Justin. I didn’t know him but when he stood up for our cause then he was a good man. He wanted to help us and because he actually could have done something about God he got killed. I know it’s terrible what happened but we can’t rest now. We have to go ahead with our next plan. Sam, Jack, Jody and I will head back out hunting tomorrow around noon. We have to stop every single creature that came back because of God but the rest of you has to work on gathering more information. We still don’t know how to lock him up or kill him.” Dean stood and told them. He looked at Castiel and nodded for the angel to take over.   
“God once told us that he can’t be killed because of the imbalance of power that would end everything. We don’t know if he lied or not so we should treat this a possibility to get rid of him. The other thing we could do is lock him up but for both we need Amara. She is the only one who has the information we need. Our next step is to contact her with the help of Azrael. She has a connection to the Darkness and we have to use it to call her back to earth.” Castiel informed them and motioned to Azrael who nodded in agreement.   
“If our plan is to call her back here then I am gone. I betrayed her and so did everyone else who was there that day. We should all get out of her way except for Azrael. As far as I can see it she is the only one who has a chance to get out of there alive after asking the Darkness to kill her own brother just after they managed to forgive each other.” Rowena threw in.  
“She’s got a point. I don’t think she would be happy to see me either. After all I was the one who helped God to lock her up in the first place.” Gabriel agreed.  
“Okay then we will stay here at the bunker while Azrael goes to a place somewhere remote to draw her in. Is this okay for you when you do this on your own?” Castiel asked her.  
“Sure. Just let me get ready and I can do it tomorrow.” She answered with a reassuring smile.   
“It’s late guys. Let’s all go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us.” Sam said and stood up. He wished everyone a good night and everyone dispersed after he left as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it my lovely people.   
> Leave comments and kudos, they will make me happy.   
> Love you <3


	13. Biblical

“Cassie we need to talk about something. I know this is quite early in our relationship but I have a feeling this might be helpful for our fight against God but it’s not just that, I really want this. I love you Castiel and I have never felt anything like it before and I want this to work for us. This is probably the only reason why I haven’t run away by now. I do have a habit of bolting when shit hits the fan but I am here for you now and I want to be here for you forever.” Gabriel said while pacing through his and Castiel’s room.

“I don’t think I understand.” the angel replied rather confused. His head was tilted in question and there was an adorable frown on his face. Gabriel smiled at seeing that and he had to admit his ramblings didn’t really make any sense for the dark-haired angel...yet.

“What I wanted to say or rather ask you is...would you be willing to...mate...with me?” Gabriel finally asked.

“Mate?” Castiel asked in a slightly squeaky voice. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. That was what he always wanted back when they were happy in heaven before everything went to shit. 

“Yes. You don’t have to, it was just a thought. I want nothing more than to share with you everything that I am but I understand if you need time. I just thought that with the battle to come…” The archangel started rambling.

“...it would help to have more power in our disposal.” Castiel finished for him.

“Yes but that is not the reason why I want this. Everyone could die the next second, even us and I don’t want to die without knowing that I showed you everything that I am and sharing my love with you.” 

Castiel thought about his words for a moment before stepping towards Gabriel. He took his hands in his own and looked into his vessel’s whiskey coloured eyes. “I understand Gabriel. I would be honoured to be your mate.” He said sincerely.

Gabriel stared at Castiel and then he pulled him towards his own body, slamming their lips together. The kiss was full of love and desperation and when they stopped they were both gasping for the air they didn’t need. Their foreheads were touching and they were grinning stupidly at each other.

“I’m glad you just said that. I will prepare the ritual for the end of the week if you would like that. I have a beautiful corner in heaven for us where we have everything we need.” Gabriel said excitedly, his usual smirk back on his lips.

“That sounds good.” Castiel told him before pulling the smaller man into another heated kiss. They fell onto their bed together, kissing and ripping the clothes from each other’s bodies. Gabriel was just kissing down Castiel’s body when there was a loud scream that could be heard through the whole bunker. 

The two mojoed their clothes back in place and flew to the showers where the scream came from and saw Alex running outside with a towel tightly clutched to her body. The disturbing part about this however was that blood was running down her body. The three were soon joined by everyone else currently residing in the bunker.    
“Oh my God, Alex! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Jody fought her way over to her daughter. 

“I’m alright Jody. I just wanted to take a shower but instead of water there was blood raining down on me. Hot, thick, red blood.” Alex explained while trying to get the sticky stuff out of her face without exposing herself to everyone. Afterall she was only wearing a towel at the moment. 

“That seems to be one of the many jokes my father loves to throw at the face of humanity. You remember the ten plagues he unleashed on egypt? Well, all flowing water turning into blood was one of them. I won’t be surprised when there are frogs and flies all over the place. Let’s just hope no one ends up with boils. That would be kinda awkward.” Gabriel smiled without humour. 

“Are you for real? The egyptian plagues?” Dean asked. When Gabriel just gave him a slight affirmative nod the hunter turned around and headed towards his room. “That’s just freaking awesome. Until it gets worse I’ll be in my bed. I suggest you do the same.” 

The others followed his example after a bit and Castiel and Gabriel were left alone standing in the corridor. 

“Do you think this is going to get worse?” Castiel asked the archangel with a contemplating look on his face.

“Depends on what you mean. Are you talking about the plagues or the whole end of the world thing that is going on right now? Now that I think about it...it’s the same answer for both. Yes, I think it’s gonna get worse.”    
“You are really good at reassurance Gabe.” Castiel actually pouted.

Gabriel smiled at seeing the look on his face and hugged the other angel tightly to his chest. “I’m sorry but I’m sure this will get worse until it can get better.”

“Let’s hope no one else dies until then.” Castiel murmured into Gabriel’s neck. 

  
  


The next morning Azrael was in a hurry to get out of the bunker with a huge bag of supplies as soon as possible while everyone else worked on their own projects. 

“I’m on my way. Wish me luck!” She shouted into the busy group.

“Hey wait up!” Gabriel said loudly while walking over to her. He stood in front of her and stared her down with an authoritative look on his face. “You watch out for yourself you hear me? Even though you are a part of her it doesn’t mean she won’t kill you the second you summon her. Be careful and if it gets too dangerous you run! I don’t want to repeat the disaster with Lucifer back in heaven. This time I won’t be able to swoop in and save your ass.” Gabriel said the last part with a small smirk on his lips.

“Oh come on. You didn’t have to save me back then. I had it all under control.” Azrael returned with an amused twinkle in her eyes. 

“Was that so? I remember clearly how an upset Castiel came to me, telling me that one of my big brothers was trying to kill his best friend. And when I came in to save you Lucifer was just about to pluck your feathers out one by one. So yeah...I think you needed me to save you.” They both had to laugh at that and Azrael had to admit that he was right.

“Okay fine. Maybe I needed you back then but I’ve grown up since then. But I promise you that I will be careful. I haven’t met her before and a lot has happened since she was locked away. I won’t just go ahead and trust her.”

“Good. And now go.” Gabriel hugged her shortly and then watched as she stretched her wings and flew away. 

Azrael landed in an abandoned warehouse somewhere in what people today called Russia. She made sure to craft some enochian wards so that no one could hear into their (hopefully) non-aggressive conversation. She hoped it would even keep God from eavesdropping but she didn’t dare to get her hopes up. That guy was a sneaky little bastard. 

She took out her supplies and started painting symbols and summoning circles on the floor. Then she took out the bowl and mixed the herbs with some angel blood and one of her feathers. She sat down cross legged in front of the bowl and the circles and began reciting a regular summoning ritual while using her powers and the mixture in the bowl to connect with the Darkness. At first Azrael couldn’t feel her at all but after a while she felt a glimpse of raw power washing through her and when she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful woman in a black dress standing in front of her. Azrael didn’t recognise her but when she saw the mark underneath her collarbone she knew that it was her. 

“Hello Amara.” The angel exclaimed and stood up to face the other woman. Azrael tried not to shy away from her when Amara took a curious step towards her but she couldn’t help to ready herself for a fight.

“You’re drawing your angel blade? On me? Really Azrael?”

“Sorry but I don’t exactly know you. So I can’t just go ahead and trust you, right?”

Amara contemplated that for a moment before she nodded. “You are right. We don’t know each other. So why do you summon me now? What do you want from me?”

“The better question is, why did you answer my summoning? You didn’t have to but obviously you did. Why?”

“I was curious. I know how my brother created you. You are a part of me and I wanted to find out more about you. I thought you died before I got out of my prison so I never came looking for you.” Amara said while taking a look around the room they were in.

“Yeah well neither did your brother. I was praying to him for centuries before I just gave up and accepted that he abandons everyone as soon as he gets bored. That’s actually one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you.”

“You wanted to whine to me about God?” Amara let out a short disbelieving laugh and turned back towards Azrael. “Do you have any idea what he did to me? I forgave him that he locked me away back in the day and went with him to play happy family. But guess what? It didn’t take long for him to get bored all over again. And jealous. Just because I had fun exploring this earth and the universe and he didn’t, he took me to a universe where there were only squirrels and he left me there!” She yelled the last bit at Azrael who took a step back in response.

“He just left you there? You couldn’t leave?” The angel asked.

“Not exactly. He created all these universes, these worlds and to be able to visit another one you need a special fix point, a sort of key which I didn’t have. He can just jump from one world to the next while everyone else is more or less stuck. Your summoning was my key to come back. Even though I really didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you come back? Just because you were curious? No, I don’t think so. You’re not the type to just sit around and do nothing. You want revenge and this is your chance. I am your chance.” Azrael told her in the hope she could convince Amara.

The Darkness looked at her and thought about what the angel said. She was right. Amara wanted revenge. 

“What do you need from me?”

Azrael smiled and put her angel blade away. “We need your help with defeating God.”

“You can’t kill him. There would be an unbalance in power and everything will implode.” Amara told her.

“Oh okay. We actually hoped that wasn’t true and he just told this story so the Winchesters would save him.”

“No it’s true. Are you working with them? The Winchesters?”

“Yes. With them and their people. I know you’re not a huge fan of the angels but they are helping us as well. At least the few that are still alive. And if we can’t kill God we need your help to trap him. Like he did with you. Maybe he’ll learn his lesson then.” Azrael suggested.

“I will help you but you people have to come up with the plan. I will only give you the ingredients and the spell. You have to figure out the rest.” Amara replied.

“Okay, we will. Thank you.”

“I will find you when I have everything gathered. And then we will talk properly. I do want to get to know you alright?” 

“Sure, let’s do that.” Azrael smiled at her and they shook hands before Amara vanished. 

“Well, that went good...I guess.” 

  
  
  


**In the Bunker:**

“Hey Cas. I wanted to talk to you for a second.” Dean came up to the angel while everyone else was busy organising for the new hunt and all sorts of other stuff. 

“Sure. Is everything all right?” Cas asked him concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s fine I just wanted to talk to you about the hunting trip. Gabriel and you are leaving for heaven and we will go out again in two teams this time. I was just wondering what you wanted to do with Jack.” 

“With Jack? Why? I thought he did a good job when you took him the last time?”

“Yes he did. But he was always talking about you. He wants to spend more time with you. Maybe you should take him with you.” Dean told him a bit uncomfortably. 

“Is this about what Jack wants or what you want?” Cas asked cautiously with a clear warning in his voice. 

“No. It’s not about that. Look, Jack and I talked okay. We made up I guess. He was great during the hunt and saved our asses more than once. But he did miss you and the way this whole thing that’s going on looks like we might not have that much time left that we can spend with our loved ones.” Dean murmured awkwardly. 

Castiel thought about this for a second and he had to admit that Dean was right. Everything could go horribly wrong every second and they could lose all of it. 

“I will ask him. Thank you Dean.” 

“You’re welcome. Oh and Cas. Watch out for yourself. Don’t just trust Naomi or any of the other angels. You are their leader not their friend. Don’t forget that or they will stab you in the back sooner or later.” Dean advised him and clapped him on the shoulder before he left to pack his duffel. 

Castiel knew that Dean was right. One of the many reasons why his attempts in leadership always failed was that he usually tried to be nice and friendly to everyone that he was supposed to lead. But he can’t protect and lead a group if he can’t see what’s best for the greater good which is only possible if he keeps a certain distance. He won’t be able to keep his distance from his friends and family in the bunker but he can do it with the angels. They aren’t his family anymore but they are his responsibility. He was pulled from his thoughts by Jack who was yelling at him excitedly. 

“Hey Cas. Look what I found on my pillow.” Jack came walking over to him and showed him what he was holding in his hand.

“Is that a frog?” Claire asked horrified.

“Yes. It’s another one of the plagues.” Castiel exclaimed.

“The only good thing is that it seems to be localised only in the bunker. I didn’t find any reports about blood rivers or anything like that.” Alex exclaimed.

“That is my cue for moving into a nice quiet hotel room in the city. I will take my spell books and work from there. Have fun with your plagues.” Rowena exclaimed and actually took her books and moved towards the stairs.

“Are you serious right now? You just leave because of a few bugs? You’re a witch, you put all sorts of disgusting stuff in those hex bags of yours and now you run away?” Dean asked her with a disbelieving look on his face.

“I use them for my spells, I don’t want to get attacked by them. See you later.” Rowena said and left. 

“I can’t believe it.” Dean exclaimed. 

“Oh come on. You know how she is. It’s too crowded in the bunker and she needs quiet to study her books. Just let her go.” Sam interjected. “Now let’s get rid of those frogs. Come on guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as promised another chapter before the end of the month. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I don't know when I can update again. Everything went a bit downhill for me this month. I badly injured my knee and now I have three torn ligaments and I will have surgery in december between my Birthday and Christmas.  
> And because of this stupid injury I can't participate in the practical phase of my university and I'll end up studying longer than everyone else.  
> Let's just hope I haven't messed up my exams this week. Well I'll find out soon enough.  
> Anyway, c u guys later.  
> Lots of Love <3


	14. The Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter. I was struggling with my knee surgery and the recovery. I can finally walk around without crutches but I have a lot of trouble with the range of movement. Anyway it took me two freaking days to write the mating scene but I made it, yeah!   
> If you don't like reading smut then you should stop at the heaven-garden-bed scene. You know it when you see it. BUT you should definitely read the last sentence and maybe the bit before as well.  
> Okay, I'm rambling and I should stop.  
> Enjoy the extra long chapter :D

When Azrael returned, everyone in the bunker stopped whatever they were doing and looked expectantly at the angel. 

“I think she is willing to help us. At least that’s what she told me. It seems like we can’t kill God but we can trap him. Amara will give us the spell and the ingredients for it but we have to do the rest.” Azrael told them before flopping down on a chair and conjuring a sucker into her hand.

“That’s good. Once we have this spell we can get rid of this bastard once and for all. Should be easy enough.” Dean grinned.

“Easy? I’m pretty sure we have to lure him out first. How the hell do you think we’re supposed to do that? Ask him nicely?” Sam snapped at him.

“What the hell did crawl up your ass all of a sudden?” Dean asked him. “This is good news man. We finally have a plan and a super-powerful entity to help us. We did more with less.” 

“Yes but the Darkness won’t help us with bringing God to us so my question still stands. How do we lure him out?”

“You can leave that to us. I’m pretty sure we will have his attention after today.” Gabriel smiled a bit at Castiel and Dean was surprised to see the blue-eyed angel blush a bit. 

“What do you mean?” Claire asked confused.  

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other and after a moment Castiel sighed before he told the group at least a bit of what they had planned. “Gabriel and I will go through a ritual to join our grace and we will have more power at our disposal.”

“Wait. You agreed to go through with it? You will be m-” Azrael said excitedly but was interrupted by Castiel before she could call them `mates´. “Yes I did. Now let’s drop this subject. We have other things to do before we leave for heaven.”

“Your leaving?” Jack asked with a sad look on his face and Castiel couldn’t handle his son being sad so he pulled him away from the others to talk to him. 

“Yes, Gabe and I have to go to heaven for a few days but I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with us? During the time that we do the ritual you can join Balthazar and the other angels in their training session. And afterwards we can spend some time together, just the two of us.” Castiel told him shyly but when he saw Jack beaming at him he knew it was the right choice to ask him.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Jack said enthusiastically and threw his arms around Castiel with a joyful laugh. Castiel hugged him tightly to his chest and answered with a quiet chuckle.

Sam looked after Jack and Castiel with a small smile on his lips. He knew how much it meant to Jack that Castiel would take him to heaven with him and was happy that at least those two could find some happy moments in all this chaos. He absentmindedly reached into his hair to brush it out of his face which started a little itch on his head. After he scratched the spot another part of his head began to itch. The scratching however didn’t soothe it but instead made it worse and he had to use both hands to go through his hair.

“Hey dude. What’s with the scratching? You having lice or something?” Dean asked laughing at his own joke.

“What? You stay away from me!” Claire yelled at Sam and moved away from him but that didn’t help her much because Alex came around the corner with an offended look on her face. 

“First I have blood running all over my body instead of water and now I have lice all over my head!” Alex yelled at them. 

“Okay ladies, calm down Dr. Gabe will make everything alright again. Samantha, why don’t you sit down on my lap and tell me what’s wrong?” Gabriel said with a mischievous smirk, holding out a sucker to Sam. During his speech he changed into his Dr Sexy Outfit with a Stethoscope around his neck while he sat down on a hospital bed that suddenly appeared by his side. When Dean saw that he couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the scene before him, Sam however gave Gabriel his best Bitch face. “Oh come on Samster. I’m only joking.” Gabriel changed everything back to normal and walked over to Sam. “Let me help you. I can get rid of these little beasts and heal your skin. Then you can say you survived the third egyptian plague.” He grinned up at the man.

“Fine, then heal me. This itching is killing me!” Sam exclaimed exasperated. 

Gabriel gave away a small chuckle before he put his hand on Sam’s head and let his power flow through his body and into Sam’s. “There you go.” He smiled at Sam before moving over to Alex and Claire who just began to scratch her head. Gabriel helped them as well before he saw Castiel and Jack rounding the corner and walking over to them. 

“What happened here?” Jack asked them and had to stifle his laughter when he heard what they had missed. 

“Well now that you solved that problem we have to talk about something else. I got a message from Crowley. He managed to take over Hell and convinced the demons to help him get the escaped souls back to hell. But you still have to take care of the other monsters. As long as we’re gone I need you to head out again with as many people as possible. Tell your contacts to stay clear of the demons. Crowley promised me that they wouldn’t attack anyone except the souls but we shouldn’t provoke them.” Castiel ordered. 

“And what will you do in heaven besides your weird ritual?” Jody asked with a serious look on her face. To her this sounded like they had to do most of the work again and she didn’t like that at all.

“It’s not a weird ritual young, naive human. This is important and something very special. It’s a union so pure, not even God can mess with it!” Gabriel growled with a positively murderous look on his face. Everyone was a bit shocked at seeing the usually snarky angel so serious and overly protective of this ritual.

“Okay man, I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that. We didn’t know that it meant so much to you.” Dean raised his hands in a placating manner.

“It’s alright Dean. You’re not accustomed to our traditions. But to answer your question Jody, yes we do have other business to attend to. My angels should be properly trained by now and I have to check on them. I will send some down to join your hunting parties and the others to keep heaven up and running.” Castiel announced and upon seeing some sceptical looks from the others he added: “Don’t worry, they will behave. As an insurance I will send Balthazar to join them and he will keep them in line.”

“And who will keep Balthazar in line?” Sam asked with a small smile on his lips to show Castiel that he was, at least partly, joking. 

“I will give him orders and he will obey. He knows better than to deceive me again.” Castiel grinned at Sam who gave him a small chuckle and even Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Okay guys. You know what to do when things go wrong. Give us an open prayer and one of us will come to your rescue. See you later party people.” Gabriel laughed, snapped his fingers and the archangel as well as Castiel and Jack were gone and confetti was raining down from the ceiling. 

“Gabriel!?” Dean roared through the bunker and apparently it helped because the next second the confetti was gone and Dean sweared he could hear silent laughter from the archangel.

  
  
  


**In Heaven:**

Gabriel was still laughing a bit when they landed in the throne room in heaven. He enjoyed riling Dean up and judging from his reaction it worked out quite well. But then he took a look around and became painfully aware that he was back in heaven. Back in the place that he was once so very unhappy and where he had to leave the love of his life alone with the lunatics that were in charge. 

Castiel sensed that Gabriel’s mood was dropping rapidly and he understood why but what happened back then was a long time ago and he wanted to make sure that the archangel understood that he didn’t hold it over him. He moved over to the other angel and took him in his arms before he linked their minds together and let him see his thoughts and feelings. 

Gabriel fought his way through every memory and emotion that Castiel was showing him and in the end he finally understood it. Castiel loved him unconditionally and Gabriel was pretty sure he has never been so happy in his long life. He wanted to devour the blue-eyed angel right then and there but he could feel the presence of other angels approaching and he knew that Jack was still somewhere behind them. He released Castiel from their hug a bit reluctantly and then made himself appear a bit more mighty so that none of the other angels  wouldn’t recognise him for anything less than an archangel. He felt his grace flow through him and knew it would be visible for the others to perceive and his wings were held high in a commanding way. 

It seemed like every angel in heaven felt their arrival and made their way over to them. The first who made their way into the room was Naomi who stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw who was standing next to Castiel. She took a few more steps forward and fell to her knees in front of Gabriel which made the other angels follow suit except for Balthazar who was trying very hard to stifle his laughter.

“Finally someone who is worthy of leading us. Welcome back archangel Gabriel.” Naomi announced in a loud enough voice so everyone could hear her.

“Leader? Oh no, I think you are greatly mistaken you false snake.” Gabriel said which made Naomi’s head whip up to look at him with fury. Gabriel just smiled down at her and then announced: “Castiel is your leader, not me. I’m just following his orders and so should you. I don’t care much about heaven or its politics these days but if one of you so much as thinks about betraying Castiel, let me assure you that your deaths would be spectacular!” 

Every angel felt the surge of power that Gabriel emanated when he said those words and a shiver ran through their very essence. 

“Now that that is clear, Castiel and I have business to conduct and I suggest you go back to work. We will come by later. Oh and Balthazar?” Gabriel looked at his younger brother.

“Yes Gabe?”

“Would you take Jack with you? I’m pretty sure he would enjoy a little fighting lesson.” Gabriel grinned at Jack who gave him a shy smile in return and then walked over to Balthazar who greeted him with open arms. Castiel took one last look at Jack to make sure that he was safe with Balthazar and then they disappeared. 

Castiel looked around the place Gabriel took them and he was sure he had never seen such a beautiful place in heaven or on earth. There were flowers and trees everywhere and all of them were in full bloom, sprouting every imaginable colour. The smell coming from all those beautiful plants mixed together into an incredibly sweet but pleasant fragrance. Castiel took another deep breath and found that this smell was quite familiar to him but he was sure he never placed a foot in this place. And then it hit him. This was what Gabriel smelled like whenever he was close enough to Castiel. Beneath all those sweets Gabriel ate he had this very distinct flower fragrance on him that Castiel liked so much. 

Castiel didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes until he felt Gabriel’s arms snake around his waist and his breath on his neck.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Gabriel murmured against the sensitive skin on Castiel’s neck. A small shiver went down the younger angel’s spine and only managed to give a small nod in return due to the amount of sensations washing over his body, from the smell of the flowers to the warmth of the body behind him and the feeling of strong arms around his waist.

He moved his head a bit to the side to give Gabriel more access to his skin which he used immediately. The archangel only teased his lips over the skin, letting his breath tickle the other. He loved the responses Castiel gave him to all these little touches and enjoyed seeing how in tune the younger angel was with the human vessel that he chose such a long time ago and that so clearly belonged to him. Gabriel let Castiel’s waist go and instead took one of his hands to guide him over to the huge comfortable bed in the middle of the clearing.  They sat down next to each other and looked into each other's eyes for a long time just holding heads. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to, you know that right?” Gabriel asked uncertainly.

“I do want to do this Gabriel. I love you and I trust you. And whatever we told the others, I’m not doing this for power I’m doing this for myself. I want to mate with you because you belong to me and I want everyone to know that.”

Gabriel felt a wave of happyness go through him at those words and couldn’t wait any longer to kiss his blue-eyed angel. The kiss was passionate and the archangel made sure to pour every emotion into it. Castiel reciprocated equally passionate and let his tongue slip into the other man’s mouth as soon as Gabriel opened up to allow entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a while Gabriel let the other gladly take the lead for a while. He was pushed back on the bed by Castiel who crawled on top of him without ever breaking their kiss. Castiel let his hands roam over Gabriel’s upper body and soon became tired of the offending fabrik between them and so he just ripped the shirt open to finally be able to touch some skin. He let his hands move over the soft skin over Gabriel’s sharp hips and then up to his chest where he let one of his thumbs skim the archangel’s right nipple.

Gabriel let out a soft moan when he felt the teasing touch on his nipple and arousal washed through him. He moved his own hands from around Castiel’s upper body down towards his pants were he removed the shirt from the waistband before snaking his hands underneath the shirt. At the first contact with Castiel’s taut abs he heard the other gasp into his mouth before resuming their kiss. 

Castiel enjoyed feeling Gabriel’s hands on his skin wandering up and down his chest and it became increasingly difficult for him to concentrate on what he was doing with his own hands. He let his body react to the rather new feelings that Gabriel made him feel every time he was touched somewhere else. His muscles quivered from the teasing hands on his stomach and he let out a loud moan when a fingernail scraped over his taut nipple.

Gabriel grinned at the sound he could elicit from the other angel and decided to take the lead from Castiel and flipped them over. He held the other’s hands over his head, placed himself on his hips and looked down at the panting man. He let his eyes roam over the exposed skin and decided that he wanted to see more. With that thought he had the angel beneath him naked and couldn’t suppress a smirk when he heard Castiel moan again as his half hard cock finally sprung free. The archangel used tendrils of his grace to tease all over the exposed body of his partner, simultaneously touching all the places that he knew would leave Castiel writhing. 

Castiel was moaning and panting from the ministrations of his lover and he felt his grace responding by linking itself with Gabriel’s which had the archangel groaning in pleasure as well since a few of the sensations were transferred to him via the link. The archangel made sure to maintain the link between their graces before he kissed his way down Castiel’s body, marking his collarbone and chest with various lovebites. He let his grace twirl around the sensitive nipples and instead focused his tongue on the skin right above the sharp hip bones. His own nipples hardened in response to the feelings coming from Castiel and he couldn’t stop his own moans and gasps from joining those of the other angel. 

From the hips he switched his attention slowly towards the strong thighs, first massaging them with his hands and then moving his mouth up and down the sensitive skin on the inside, switching from the right to the left leg. Castiel groaned in frustration when Gabriel  made it clear to ignore the raising need between his legs and decided to get revenge. He used his own grace to remove the archangel’s clothes and then moving it all over the body except his erect cock and his ass. Gabriel moaned loudly against his thigh and gripped the bed sheets tightly between his hands. 

Due to the mutual teasing their movements became more demanding and Gabriel finally took Castiel’s cock into his warm mouth. At first only the tip, sucking firmly while swirling his tongue around the head and then taking more and more into his mouth. Castiel moaned at every suck and flick from his tongue and Gabriel had to use his hands to keep the angel’s hips down to stop him from thrusting up into his mouth. The archangel planned on finishing the other off with his mouth first to take the first edge off and began bobbing his head faster and faster from the tip all the way down until his nose was pressed to Castiel’s trimmed pubic hair. When he felt that Castiel was close he increased his efforts by swallowing around the hard flesh in his mouth whenever he was down to the hilt and when only the mushroom head was left in his mouth he dipped his tongue into the slit and moved it along the sensitive underside of the cock. After a few more times Castiel grabbed his hair in a warning and Gabriel moaned in pleasure around the flesh in his mouth which made the younger angel erupt in the wet heat with a row of loud moans and other sinful sounds and Gabriel swallowed it all. The archangel licked Castiel clean until he became too sensitive and the older angel let him slide out of his mouth. Gabriel grinned down at him before moving up his body and kissing the other angel, slipping his tongue in his mouth and sharing the taste of cum. 

“Did you enjoy that Cassie?” Gabriel drawled and mouthed along his lovers throat while moving his hips against Castiel’s thigh to get a bit of friction on his own cock.

“I most certainly did Gabe but wasn’t the plan a bit different?”

“Yes well, I want you to come on my cock alone when I mate with you so I thought I should take the edge off first.” He explained and then reactivated the tendrils of his grace to move along the skin of Castiel’s body down between his legs and to the rim of his entrance. He watched the blue eyes of his lover close in pleasure and his mouth open with a soft gasp. The grace circled around the sensitive hole, teasing along it which made it start to twitch in anticipation. Gabriel kept up his shallow thrusts against Castiel’s hip and observed the other’s face while he let his grace move into the tight entrance, slowly inching deeper.

His grace started to build up a slow rhythm, spreading him further and further. Castiel’s face was distorted in pleasure and from his mouth came a lot of beautiful sounds that Gabriel relished in. After a few more strokes with his grace the archangel moved his hand down and replaced the grace with his fingers. His power left slick lube inside to make the movement for his fingers easier. He moved two of them into the tight heat of Castiel’s body and caressed them along the walls searching for the bundle of nerves within him. He felt it on his fingertips and he saw it on Castiel’s face when he finally found it. Those deep blue eyes flew open looking directly into his whiskey-coloured eyes, their pupils were blown wide and the lust could be seen clearly. A deep long moan came from those sinful lips and Gabriel kissed him open mouthed while still teasing his prostate. 

Another finger was added and Gabriel moved them in and out spreading the tight channel for what’s to come. He enjoyed seeing Castiel thrive in pleasure, watching him react to the different touches and strokes of his fingers. 

“Gabriel please. I want to feel you now.” Castiel moaned grabbing Gabriel’s cock in his hand and pumping a few times before letting him go again. The archangel just nodded and  removed his fingers. Using his powers he mojoed some lube on his cock before placing it at Castiel’s entrance. Slowly he breached him and kept moving inside with a steady pace, always watching the other angel’s face to look for any sign of discomfort. When he was fully seated inside Castiel he stopped to give both of them time to adjust. They looked into each other’s eyes, both having a dopey look of pure love on their faces. Gabriel leaned down to kiss Castiel deeply, moving his tongue slowly along Castiel’s. When he finally started moving with deep, slow thrusts he let his grace make contact with Castiel’s again but this time they didn’t tease each other with it but instead let it connect their minds. This increased both their experiences and let Gabriel know exactly when he managed to hit that sweet spot within Castiel. And it was glorious. They moaned both loudly into each other’s mouths while Gabriel tried to hit Castiel’s prostate over and over again. Their pleasure increased with each thrust, their kisses becoming sloppier and the sounds coming from their mouths became louder with their minds tightly linked.

“Gabriel...I’m...oh yes...I’m close Gabe.” Castiel panted, writhing beneath his lover’s body.

Gabriel took Castiel’s leaking cock in his hand and stroked it a few times and then they were both coming at the same time. Castiel felt the knot in his stomach release as soon as Gabriel’s hand started stroking his cock and due to the grace bond between them those sensations washed through Gabriel as well and he exploded with him at the same time. A white, blinding light enveloped them both as their bodies and minds were joined in the most intimate way and their graces wove into each other. A powerful blast was emitted from their bodies when their grace cores finally accepted each other and fully joined into one big source of power. 

The white light cleared and the two angels opened their eyes to look at each other. They were entangled in each other and surrounded by a fluffy black and gold wall. Gabriel then leaned down to kiss Castiel and felt the wall around them quivering. He looked up and the wall of black and gold moved to reveal the beautiful garden from earlier and the two angels realised that the wall turned out to be actual fucking wings.

Castiel had the most beautiful black wings and the light in the clearing revealed that each feather shimmered in a different colour from green and blue to purple and Gabriel admired them, looking his mate’s body up and down. He looked incredible with his flawless naked body and those wings spread out behind him.

Castiel in turn admired the archangel’s body above him. A naked glory with whiskey coloured eyes that were complimented by the golden feathers surrounding him. 

“Turns out we can now materialise our wings.” Gabriel joked and Castiel chuckled lightly before pulling Gabriel down beside him and flinching slightly when he felt Gabriel slipping out of him and cum trickling out of his ass. It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh a bit but with a wave of his hand he cleaned them both up and snuggled into Castiel’s body, their arms and wings entwined. 

Castiel enjoyed the warmth and love coming from his mates body and he felt that he was truly happy with Gabriel in his arms and forever bound to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.   
> Leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and didn't like or if I missed something.   
> Love you guys <3


	15. The Deal

**In Heaven:**

Jack enjoyed the training with Balthazar and the other angels. At first the others were a bit hesitant in their movements because they didn’t want to feel Castiel’s wrath in case they might hurt the nephilim but after a while they realised that Jack was a lot less fragile than he looked. 

Jack and Balthazar were just in the middle of the hand to hand combat lesson when there was a huge power surge running through all of heaven, stunning the angels during their training.

“What was that?” Jack asked with a confused expression on his face.

“I have a feeling that Gabriel and Castiel finally went through with it.” Balthazar chuckled.

“I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Jack told him which made the other angel laugh even more until he saw Naomi coming over to them with a furious expression on her face. “Don’t tell me that was what I think it was.” She said in a demanding tone.

“Oh whatever are you talking about?” Balthazar played dumb.

“Did they just...mate?” Naomi asked, her voice dripping with disgust. 

“Yes Naomi, I think they did. And you know what? It’s their right to do so and if you say anything, and I mean just one word against it in front of them I will make you regret it. Did I make myself clear?” Balthazar threatened her.

“Fine.” She sneered at him and then turned around to return to her training as if nothing happened.

Balthazar and Jack also returned to their training but after a short while there was another power surge but this one was completely different from the first. The one from the mating was full of light and love, it was pure good but the second one felt dark and an aura of nothingness came from it. Most angels were confused as to what that was but some recognised that feeling and especially Jack and Balthazar knew it.

The latter two looked at each other with a bit of a frightened expression before they started to run to where they could feel the source of this power.

 

Castiel knew he made a mistake as soon as he felt the feeling of nothingness wash over him. His eyes opened with a frightened expression and his body began to tremble against Gabriel’s.

“What have I done?” Castiel whispered horrified.

Gabriel grabbed him by his arms and hauled him up to force him to look into the archangel’s whiskey-coloured eyes. “What Castiel? What have you done? Why is the Empty here in heaven?”

“It’s my fault. I allowed myself to be happy but I can’t be.” Castiel’s voice began to tremble. He tried to memorize Gabriel’s features so that he would have something pleasant to think about for what’s to come.

“What are you talking about? Of course you can be happy Castiel. I want you to be happy. But that still doesn’t explain what the hell the Empty wants here.” Gabriel told him with a confused and simultaneously angry look on his face.

“It wants me Gabriel.” Castiel explained to the angel in front of him with a sad smile. “I made a deal and the Empty is here to take me away.”

Gabriel looked at his mate with an incredulous expression. “You made a deal?” There was suppressed anger in his voice and Castiel nearly shied away from the glowing light in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Gabriel but it was the only way to safe Jack and I just had to. He’s my son and I couldn’t let him go to the Empty.” The younger angel nearly started to sob.

Gabriel felt Castiel’s distress through their newly formed bond and he couldn’t let his mate suffer so he let his grace push against his partner’s to soothe him. “I know Cassie. I know you had to do everything to safe your son but why is the Empty only coming now? It could have taken you directly back then so why didn’t it? Unless...unless it taunted you. You couldn’t allow yourself to be happy or the Empty would come for you. Is that it?” Gabriel figured the deal out and was anything but happy about it. Castiel just nodded and the archangel hugged him to his chest.

“Come on. I will deal with it!” Gabriel told him with a determined look on his face before he snapped his fingers and they were both dressed. And that right on time because a black, mud-like matter made its way over to them and then formed itself into a human shape. It seemed to look at Castiel even though it didn’t have eyes or even a face but Gabriel didn’t like it and placed himself in front of his mate.

“You can’t have him. We need him to defeat God and you want that too, don’t you? Then you have to let go of the deal in return.” Gabriel tried to change its mind.

A creepy grin appeared on the black, faceless head and it snapped its fingers. There was a bright light for a second before it receded slowly and a figure appeared next to the empty.

“Hello bro. Did you miss me?” Lucifer said with a smirk playing his lips.

“Lucifer? What is the meaning of this?” Castiel found his voice first and became defensive in his voice and posture because he didn’t know what to expect.

“I’m here as a translator. The Empty can’t talk, I can so it went into my head and brought me here.” Lucifer was still wearing his smirk but Castiel could see the pain in his eyes from the invasion of his head. “I’m here to tell you that the Empty knows that you need Castiel but the deal still stands and it will come for you as soon as this is over.”

That made Gabriel look up sharply. “No! You will not get him until he dies and that can take a long time and until then you have to be patient and wait.” He growled, his eyes glowing with fury.

“Why would the Empty do that if it can have the little angel sooner?” Lucifer/the Empty asked.

“Because we will make a new deal! Castiel will defeat God and the Empty will in return promise to not come after any of us until we die.” Gabriel bargained. Castiel let his grace slide through their bond towards him to show the archangel he loved that he was grateful and that he supported his idea.

No one said anything and Gabriel let the Empty think about what he said. The tension between them all was broken when Jack and Balthazar appeared in the clearing. “You can’t have him!” Jack yelled as he walked closer to them, stopping right next to Gabriel with Balthazar to hide Castiel behind them. 

“I already made a proposal. We’re just waiting for an answer.” Gabriel explained motioning over to Lucifer.

“What is Lucifer doing here?” Jack whispered angrily in the archangels direction but he didn’t expect an answer just yet. 

“The Empty will not accept the deal and instead take Castiel with it now.” Lucifer announced and Castiel sharply sucked in some air and steeled himself.

Gabriel could feel the determination in Castiel and was sure that the angel would go willingly to protect his friends and family but Gabriel would have none of that. The archangel just wanted to step forward to tell the Empty to suck it but Castiel’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and looked into the blue eyes of his mate that clearly told him that the younger angel had a plan.

“If you take me now I will struggle for all eternity, you won’t get any sleep ever again and my friends will work tirelessly to get me out. And I know them, they will get me out eventually. And the business with God? Without me the angels have no leader and they will never work with the Winchesters which is essential in defeating him. I have the power here and you need me. You will say yes to Gabriel’s deal or I will make your eternity as miserable as I can.” Castiel threatened. 

They all waited for the reaction and it came in an unexpected smirk from Lucifer. “It accepts your deal. Well done Castiel, never knew you had it in you.” And with that the Empty snapped and they both disappeared. 

“Wow Cassie, you’ve grown a pair of balls. I’m impressed.” Balthazar said with a stunned expression.

“Thank you.” Castiel replied sarcastically but before he could throw anything else at him Gabriel had grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.

“That was brilliant!” The archangel told him and kissed him again.

“Even if your snogging is cute I’m afraid we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Balthazar interrupted them. “The angels know what you two were up to before the Empty showed up and Naomi was less than happy. Plus I think most of them are ready to fight with your precious hunters.”

“Fine, let’s go then.” Castiel moved forward without another word and steeled himself for the backlash from Naomi.

 

“Castiel! What did you do? You called the Empty back here, didn’t you?” Naomi screeched. She had her arms crossed over her chest and the other angels were standing behind her with unsure expressions on their faces.

“You know what? I’ve had enough for today. No one is taking me away and no one will judge me for my choices. So shut your mouth and do as I say because if you don’t I will personally bring you to heaven’s dungeons and I will leave you there to rot until I feel like letting you out.” Castiel let his wings appear behind him to show how serious he was and it seemed to have worked. Every angel behind Naomi dropped to their knees and even heaven’s bitch joined them after a moment.

“Wow Cas, they look amazing. How are you doing that?” Jack asked from behind.

“It’s from the mating, isn’t it?” Balthazar asked and Gabriel answered with a short but proud “Yep!”.

Castiel let his wings disappear again  and folded them neatly on his back before he turned his attention to Balthazar. “Who are the angels that you deem to be ready to fight?”

Balthazar nodded towards 8 angels and they stood up, indicating that they were ready to go down to earth and help. They were mostly angels from before but there was also one of those that Jack transformed under Duma’s leadership. 

“Good. Balthazar, I want you to take those angels and join up with the hunting parties. Coordinate with Dean and distribute our resources. I don’t want anyone in unnecessary danger and I want you to work together with the humans. They know what they are doing so don’t underestimate them and follow the orders they give you.” Castiel said, looking at his angels imploringly.

The soldiers lowered their heads in a signal that they would do whatever he said and with a nod from Castiel Balthazar disappeared with them.

“Stand up! I want you to keep heaven running and to keep up the training on your own. I can’t have you weak in case something goes wrong and we all need to fight for our lives.” Castiel ordered them and they all nodded except for Naomi who just turned around and walked away.

  
  
  


**In the Bunker:**

 

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous! In the last few hours we had flies everywhere, our burgers, that I bought fresh, were suddenly rotten, Patience had boils, there was a freaking thunderstorm in here and as if it’s not bad enough that our research is wet and blown all around the room the locusts ate most of it! And now it’s dark and I just stubbed my toe!” Alex yelled angrily into the darkness of the bunker.

“Okay, calm down, I will fix this like I fixed the other plagues.” Azrael sighed before using her grace to illuminate the room. The angel stayed behind to protect and help the research team which apparently included saving them from God’s stupid jokes. “Let’s go and try to fix the problem.” 

They all walked towards the power supply and fortunately for them Patience knew what to do to make the whole bunker light up again.

“Well done. Now let’s see what’s left of our research.” Claire said and walked back towards the war room.

They found their laptops soaking wet and the books they were working with were ripped apart, half eaten by locusts and also wet. “Great! I hope you all saved your data somewhere because these books were our last lead on finding out where we have to bury God’s essence.” Azrael told them.

They found out that God had the Darkness locked up in a special location. It had something to do with the stars and the way the earth stood to the sun and some other cosmic stuff that they had all found in those books that now were destroyed. This meant that they had to get God to a special location at a certain time point and then they could perform the spell and it would all be over. But the big G apparently found out about their plan and now used his stupid plagues to destroy their knowledge and to distract them.

“We have to tell Castiel what we found as soon as he and the others are back. And when Amara shows up we have to be ready because I guess God is preparing his big finale and I don’t want to be in the middle of that.” Azrael said and the other girls agreed.

They sat down on their wet seats and looked at each other. “This sucks. If our lives wouldn’t depend on it I would be out of here.” Claire told them slightly pissed, picking at her soaking sweater.

“Tell me Azrael, we had nine plagues so far, what is the last one?” Alex asked, a bit afraid to hear the answer.

“The death of firstborns. And I’m afraid to say this but we have a lot of firstborns among us and I’m pretty sure that God would love to make the deaths permanent.” The angel answered with an apologetic look.

“So it’s just gonna be Sam and you angels or what? The rest of us will be dead?” Patience asked horrified.

“Well Sam, us angels and Crowley but yeah. But I will try to save all of your precious asses, if that eases your mind?” 

“No, not really, but thanks.” Claire smiled a bit at Azrael’s attempt to lighten the mood. She hoped the angel would stay true to her word because it would suck to die before the big confrontation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took longer than I thought. I didn't really know how to put my ideas into words and so I wrote another fic instead and then returned here.  
> I hope you like this chapter and you guys know the drill with kudos and comments ;)  
> This will be the chapter leading up to the big confrontation with God and I'm so excited to write the last few chapters and bring this story to an end.  
> Love you guys <3


End file.
